


Museum of Interest

by bjjones



Series: Afternoon Fic [3]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Afternoon Fic, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjjones/pseuds/bjjones
Summary: John Reese was desperate enough for a job, that he took the Night Guard position at the National History Museum.  His first night, made his wildest missions in the CIA, look like child's play.





	1. Museum of Interest

**Author's Note:**

> My partner is blamed for most of my bunnies, this one included. They made an innocent comment about Reese and Rexy, while watching Night at the Museum, and well here we are.
> 
> There are two small Timestamps attached to this story!
> 
> Quick thanks to Janet for the Beta

***

Harold stared at the computer screen, scrolling through pages of platinum wedding bands. Part of him couldn't believe he was contemplating it, the other part wanted to propose yesterday.

He had marked a few that he liked, the ones that were elegant, simple, yet durable.

He blinked when the page suddenly closed. Frowning, he went to reopen it, when a new one popped up, showing a thick, yet not overpowering platinum band, with a diamond inlay.

It was perfect.

He sighed, when he realized what had happened.

"Isn't it bad enough that you introduced us, but do you have also shop for wedding bands?"

"Who's shopping for wedding bands?" Harold looked up from his computer to see Nathan leaning in his office doorway, smiling. "Oh my God. You're going to propose!"

"Hush!" He moved around the desk and dragged him into the room. "Not too loud."

"Oh come on Harold." Nathan clapped his back. "Not like anyone here knows anything about your personal life."

"And I would like to keep it that way!" He hissed, sitting at his desk. He rolled his eyes before he turned the screen around. "What do you think?"

"It's perfect!" One of his eyebrows went up at the price tag, but he knew Harold spoiled the people he loved. "I may squee like a little girl. Can I be the best man?"

"You're my best friend." Harold gave him a small smile. "You think I should do this?"

"I think you would be stupid not to, especially since New York just legalized it." Nathan sat on the corner of his desk. "I know you have problems with the intelligence of your creation, but it picked you the perfect partner."

"I … " He leaned back in his chair and regarded his friend. "I've hidden so much of who I am. Building The Machine required secrecy, and now that it's tucked away.

Well as tucked away as the government thinks it is. How do I be me?"

"Ahhh Harold." Ingram gave his friend a true smile. "Believe me, you've always been you. Come on, let's go find your fiancé."

"Not my fiancé." Harold stood and turned off the computer, grabbed his phone, before putting on his jacket and followed Nathan out of his office.

"Yet." Nathan put an arm around his shoulder as they headed for the elevator. "If there is one thing I am certain of, more than knowing we would be friends, the moment I laid eyes on your scrawny geeky face on orientation day at MIT. More than knowing we would succeed in building a company together. More than knowing the awesomeness of the creation you built. Is knowing, that despite your eccentric, over the top, paranoid tendencies, John loves you. He worships the ground you walk on. Put a ring on that boy and marry his ass."

"Part of me feels as if I cheated." He stood next to Nathan in the elevator. "The Machine brought him into my life. How else do you explain the mix up that afternoon?"

"Fate. The Heavens aligning to bring good fortune to those who deserve love." Nathan held his hand over his heart as he looked upwards, arm cast outwards as if reciting a line from Shakespeare.

Harold glared. "It was a computer error. He wasn't even supposed to be guarding me. Hell we didn't even hire security. But there he was, and he stayed despite the fact I told him to go away, repeatedly."

_It had been a hectic day, and if he had to deal with one more government memo requesting more information, he would empty a few bank accounts._

_'Excuse me.'_

_Harold looked up to see the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Then promptly mentally smacked himself for even thinking that. 'Yes?'_

_'Harold Wren?' the man asked with a soft smile._

_'Yes.' He frowned, not many knew that particular cover ID, which made him even more worried that this man had found him and his server rooms._

_'Good. I wasn't sure I would find you. No one knew who the hell I was talking about.' He held out his hand. 'John Riley, I'm your personal bodyguard.'_

_'My what?' He took it, enjoying the feel of the man's hand in his._

_'You hired me as a bodyguard.' John held out the file folder he was carrying. 'The paperwork stated you were receiving online threats that have escalated and you were worried for your safety.'_

_Harold's gaze shifted to his monitors. 'I didn't order a bodyguard.'_

_'Well I got orders, and you have me for at least three days.' He put the folder down, then scoped the room, checking exits, potential threats, and gathering intel about the man in front of him. 'I'm guessing you're into computers.'_

_'What was your first clue?' Harold deadpanned._

_'Gee, I don't know Harold, it may be the fact you're surrounded by them,' John teased. 'Is there any place in particular you don't want me?'_

_'Here.' He waved his hand around._

_John nodded and disappeared._

_Harold sighed with relief, thinking he had gotten rid of the nuisance. That was until Nathan came in with lunch a few hours later. 'Who's tall, dark and handsome? And why is he guarding the doorway, and I had to show three forms of ID, and swear on the blood of my first born son that I wasn't here to kill you?'_

_'Oh God he's still here.' Harold groaned, his head hitting the desk. 'He says he was ordered as a personal bodyguard. I checked his sources, and he works for Anderson Security, who provides security for all types of events, including personal bodyguards. He's worked for them for a year, after getting out of the Army.'_

_'You ordered a bodyguard?' Nathan asked concerned. 'You didn't tell me you felt threatened. Did Alicia find out about you?'_

_'No! I didn't order him,' he hissed quietly. 'I thought for a moment you did.'_

_'No I didn't.' Nathan sat on his desk, looking at Harold intently. 'What are you thinking?'_

_'I may know who did, and the ramifications are outstanding.' He looked at the computers, then back to Nathan, whose eyes went wide._

_'Well fuck me.'_

"Even if The Machine found and brought him into your life, think of it as a blind date." Ingram pointed out. "You spent years programming it. It knows you as well as I do, maybe even better. And if I had to pick someone for you, John would be one of my top two."

"And the other."

"An artist, redhead, all cute and adorable. You like them cute and adorable, or hard and strong." He gave his longtime friend a knowing look. "Despite how you met, he loves you."

"He knows nothing of what I do here."

"Who cares." The elevator opened out to the garage. "You checked his background. He's a decorated soldier, who had a hard time adjusting at home, until he found work in security." He clicked the alarm on his Mercedes and pointed at Harold to get in. "Come on, Harold. He cooks, works at the homeless shelter part time, protects old ladies from muggers, and if the sappy smile you get some mornings means anything, is good in bed. Marry the MAN or I will."

Harold smirked. "I do love him."

"There. Now plan a romantic dinner. Oh, how about scavenger hunt, or you can just show up at his work and surprise him."

"Nathan…" He shifted in the seat, not liking the change of tone in his friend's voice. "What are you up to?"

"What?" Nathan gave him a quick glance then focused on driving. "I may have a job opportunity for him."

"You are not hiring him to be your vigilante!" He glared at his friend. "I don't agree with what you're doing, I get it, but … I worry enough about you."

"He's a soldier." Nathan pointed out. "I wasn't kidding on the saving old ladies from muggers. We both saw him take down that punk kid. He could help these Numbers, better than I can."

"Nathan." He took a few deep breathes.

"It's his choice to make." Ingram pointed out.

"How do you explain it?" Harold demanded. "You would have to tell him about The Machine, and then what? I would have to tell him I created it. That I gave it to the government. That I didn't want to help." His voice got softer.

Nathan's shoulders slumped. "I won't ask him to be Batman to my Bruce Wayne."

Harold snorted slightly. "I wish you wouldn't do this."

"I have to." He reached over and took Harold's hand. "Thank you for understanding that."

"I've known you for a long time Nathan, and have never seen you so adamant and dedicated about something besides making money. I couldn't take that from you, I just wish it wasn't so dangerous." 

"Let's go get your boy toy, and I'll drop you two off at your favorite restaurant." He gave Harold's hand a squeeze before letting go and heading into the New York traffic.

***

"Excuse me?" Nathan frowned at the Anderson Security receptionist.

"Like I said, Mr. Riley no longer works here." She rolled her eyes. "For weeks now. Loss of eye candy that's for sure. He was one of the nice ones."

"Do you know why?" Nathan leaned against the counter, giving her a charming smile.

She shrugged, but moved closer. "Rumor has it, that he did something inappropriate. You ask me, the jocks were jealous. He was the real deal. The rest of the losers are rejects."

"Thanks." Ingram smiled, tapping the counter before turning to find Harold outside. He exited the building, moving to stand by his best friend. "What's wrong?"

"Why wouldn't he tell me?" Harold shrugged into his coat, the cold starting to settle in. It was likely they would get snow in the next few days.

"Fear. Embarrassment. Despite him landing a billionaire, John isn't the type to do nothing." Nathan pointed out as they made their way back to the car. "He needs a purpose."

"I guess. Do you think he could work security at IFT?" he asked.

"Maybe he's supposed to work with me." Nathan brought up the subject from earlier.

Harold turned, eyes widening at the implications. "You think The Machine had him fired? So you could recruit him?"

"Is it that farfetched? Considering what it is capable of doing."

He shook his head. "I'm terrified enough when he does guard jobs for idiots like Logan Pierce. Or that one time he worked for the Brazilian Embassy. I don't know what I'll do if he decided to become a cop, or worse, work on your crusade."

"Did he talk about being a cop?"

"No. Thank God. But you're right when he you said he needs to do something. As much as I wouldn't mind him be a house husband…"

"Your boy toy."

Harold didn't acknowledge the comment. "…he's not that guy."

"Now what?" Nathan asked as they settled back into the car.

"I tracked his phone, he's at home."

*******

John slammed the lid down on the laptop a bit too hard, it was good thing Harold wasn't there to see it. He likely would get lectured on not abusing the children. He sighed, getting up from the table, making his way into the kitchen for another cup of coffee. He had searched through all of the listings and found nothing. The few jobs he did apply for, he was getting nothing back. Six weeks since he'd gotten fired, and so far he was able to keep it from Harold. It helped that he actually didn't have to pay for anything, so his boyfriend had no idea he was strapped for cash, in theory.

He needed to find something, or he was going to have to swallow his pride and ask Nathan if he knew of any security jobs. Or maybe he should hire himself out to Ingram, the man looked more worn lately, and was sporting some bruises that didn't come from Racquetball.

John fixed his coffee, took a few sips before stepping back into the dining room only to come up short, when he saw Harold sitting at the table going through the laptop. Nathan gave him a small shrug, mouthing ' _sorry_ '.

"You're home early." He set the cup down, leaned over kissed the top of Harold's head.

"I went by your work. I was going to surprise you with dinner at El Greco." He didn't break his focus on the job search John had been running. 

"I was going to tell you." John squeezed Harold's shoulder before moving towards the vast open windows that overlooked Central Park.

"When?" Harold shifted in his chair, studying his partner.

"When I found a new job." He shrugged, facing the windows. "Unfortunately it's starting to be obvious I've been blacklisted."

"What?!" Nathan and Harold exclaimed.

John turned around, smiling softly at the twin _WTF_ expressions. "What did Anderson Security tell you?"

"Nothing!" Ingram grumbled. "The Secretary with the nice tits, said something about you being fired for being inappropriate."

"Logan Pierce filed a complaint." He ran a hand through his hair. "He's hit on me more than once, and I told him more than once that I wasn't interested and was in a relationship. He got drunk at a party. I got him out of the party, into the limo, and he wouldn't stop groping. By the time I got him home, I dropped him on his couch and told him to fuck off."

Harold humphed going back to the laptop.

"Honey, don't destroy his bank account."

"I won't." Harold typed furiously. "Just his stock portfolio and reputation."

John reached over and closed the laptop. "He's not worth it."

"He touched you, and then lied and got you fired. He deserves worse!" Harold stood up, hand reaching upwards to cup John's cheek. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You already pay for everything." He leaned into the touch, sighing softly. "I live in your penthouse, wear suits you buy, eat at fancy restaurants or cook food from gourmet shops. Don't get me wrong, I don't resent your billions, but at the same time…"

"You want to be your own man." Harold kissed him softly.

John pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

"Hey you have a guest, no making out on the kitchen table. I eat said gourmet foods on there." Nathan smiled brightly at the two.

John laughed, winking over at Nathan. "You just want to watch."

"Yes, but Harold won't let me!" He flirted shamelessly. It was what he did. He knew John was perfect for Harold when he flirted back. "On the romantic, oh so sweet you kinda make me sick side of things, any luck finding a job at all?"

"I'm desperate enough that I applied for Night Guard at the Museum of Natural History. I figured I can't be accused of inappropriate behavior unless I start feeling up Teddy Roosevelt."

"Now that's an image I'm stuck with." Nathan blinked a few times cringing. "I'm surprised that Museum still needs security, no one is in there."

"But you wouldn't be home at night." Harold frowned not liking this idea, yet knowing Nathan would give John another opportunity he would like even less.

"I would be home before you go into work." John assured him. "And I wouldn't leave until you got home."

"I know the Head Curator, Dr. McPhee. I'll talk to him." Nathan patted him on the shoulder. "I'm on the board so I've got some pull."

"Thanks." John gave him a smile, still holding Harold close to him. "It will be something until … well I'm not sure."

"You know…" Nathan began only to get glared at by his best friend. He gave him a pointed look back. "With Harold backing you, you could start your own Security Business. I'll even help fund it. You're good at what you do, John. I've seen how you walk into places. You've scoped out any potential threats, have all exits located, and always make sure Harold and me are placed in a position that's defensible."

Harold stepped back, giving John a steady gaze. "I never noticed that."

"He's subtle." Nathan shrugged. "He's worse when it's just you. I get second hand treatment."

John smiled, a hand running along the back of his neck. "Old habits."

"I'm not kidding though. We both could fund you. I can even make it a loan, set it up properly." Nathan suggested.

"I'll think about it." John sighed. "Right now if I can't be a Night Guard at a dead museum, it's pretty hopeless."

They talked for a few more moments, before Nathan had to leave.

As Harold walked him to the door, John quickly lifted the lid to the laptop, to check on the research he'd been conducting. All the windows were gone and when he dug through the history, he cursed at not finding any of them listed. 

He wasn't sure who was offering him small jobs to help people. So far all he had received was a name and a social security number. The first one he was too late, the businessman was already dead. The second was a wife who was fleeing from her abusive husband. It had felt good to put her on a plane with a new ID and money to start a new life, even better when he kneecapped the bastard and dropped him off at a the local precinct. 

The money sent to his account was more than what the job entailed.

He had been trying find out who was sending him the information when Harold and Nathan came in. He'd about panicked when he saw Harold at his computer, but the only thing he was looking at was his legit job searches.

He leaned back in his seat, and watched in astonishment as all the windows came back. "Who the hell are you?"

The computer shut off as Harold walked into the dining room. John sighed and closed the laptop. "How about I cook us dinner and we stay in."

"How about I order dinner and we stay in." Harold slid into his boyfriend's lap. "If you're going to take this job, I want to enjoy the nights I have left."

"If I get this job."

"It's Nathan. You'll get it." His hands went into the thick dark hair pulling him into a deep sensual kiss. "You know you could be my _boy toy_ and I would be happy."

John laughed lightly as he kissed along Harold's jawline then down his neck, hands moving to push off the suit coat, before moving to work on the buttons on the vest. "I can do yoga in the park, get a dog, join a book club…"

"Be naked and waiting for me when I come home." Harold moaned as the vest and shirt ended up on the floor.

John lifted and set him on the table, barely avoiding the laptop. His hands worked at his belt and trousers. "I knew you wanted me the first time we met. You stared at me for two minutes before saying anything."

Harold wrapped his legs around John's waist, while pushing off the crisp white shirt, tossing it with the rest of the clothes. "It was your eyes."

John kissed him deeply, nipping at his lower lip as Harold got his pants undone. Hard cocks rubbed against each other in a delicious friction. John gripped Harold's ass with both hands pulling him against him, while thrusting his own hips. Pants and moans filled the room, as they rocked against each other. John's finger slid over his opening, pushing in only slightly, sending Harold over the edge. The moment he felt the splash of warm semen on his stomach, he thrust upward, coming with Harold's name on his lips.

Harold held him close, hand running soothingly up his neck into his hair. John kissed his naked shoulder, before stepping back. "Call for food, then come join me in the shower."

"I love you." Harold smiled shyly at him.

John kissed him softly. "Harold, you have no idea the hope and joy you've given me."

"John…" He pulled him into another kiss, before pushing him away. "Go before we start round two."

"I want Chinese." John stated, as he fixed his pants enough not to trip, and gathered up the clothes. He made his way to the bedroom, dumped them into the proper hampers, and hung up what he could.

John turned on the shower, letting the hot water steam up the room. He leaned forward on the bathroom counter and stared at his reflection. "Don't fuck this up. Harold is the best thing that you've ever had. You don't deserve him. And if he were ever to find out who you really are …"

He shook his head, refusing to think about that. He had left the CIA behind two years ago, and they hadn't found him yet. And he would make sure they never did.

*******

John knocked on the small security door, a part of him couldn't believe he was doing this. He was a trained Special Forces soldier. An International Spy. And he was taking a job, as a Night Watchmen. 

Kara would laugh her ass off at him.

"Hi. I'm John Riley. Are you Mr. Fredricks?" he asked, eyeing the older man carefully.

"Call me Cecil. Mr. Fredricks was my father." He held out his hand, John took it, noticing the warm and strong handshake. "Good to meet you, John. Nice firm handshake. I like that. Tells a lot about a man. Come on in."

Cecil was tall, and fit for an older gentleman, he liked the guy instantly.

The moment John entered the area he surveyed the room, checking points and exits. It was a typical old school security room.

There was a desk against the wall that was filled with papers, a phone rested on the back corner, but interestingly enough there was no computer. Next to it was a tall filing cabinet that looked to be as old as the museum, a barely surviving plant sat on top, along with a stack of newspapers. There were three sets of lockers on the opposite wall, that had seen better days, and none of them were closed, let alone locked.

"Let's talk turkey here. The museum is losing money, hand over fist. So they're downsizing, which is code for get rid of the old geezers and hire a new younger one." Cecil glanced over to the other two men. "Meet my fellow guards, Reginald and Gus."

He nodded to the older black man who was slumped in the chair. 

"Where is he? I'll beat him with my fist!" The smaller man, Gus, struggled to sit up, but once he was upright he gave John a once over.

"Gus this is John, the new Night Guard." Cecil gave his two friends a pointed look, which didn't get past John, but he acted like the dumb jock they were expecting.

"Looks like a weirdie."

John liked Gus instantly.

Cecil shook his head. "Wonderful guard, terrible people skills."

"Aren't we all?" John gave him a nod of respect. "Were you a boxer?"

Gus eyed him for a moment, then smirked. "Went nine rounds with John L. Sullivan."

"You never fought John L. Sullivan in your life!" Reginald stood up and pointed at John. "Don't encourage him!"

"John here has an excellent resume, a winning attitude…" Cecil was laying it a little too thick, which made John wonder what Nathan had told Dr. McPhee. "…and I say let's give him a shot. What do you say?"

"Looks like a grunt." Gus poked him in the chest. "So you want the job, snack shack?"

"I'm here aren't I?" John looked down at Gus, a small smirk on his face. "Should I come closer to the ground for inspection?"

"Why I outta..." He balled up his fist, but before he could take a swing he was grabbed by Reginald.

"John, meet me on the second floor, I'll give you a quick tour." Cecil intervened quickly, knowing Gus had a temper.

Instincts kicked in, as he studied the three guards. Something was going on, more than the not so old replacing the past retirement old. He gave them a nod, and headed out of the security room, and back upstairs. He wandered past the Information Booth, the newest thing in the Museum. Watched as kids made jokes about the poor T-Rex, he gave them a death glare that sent them scurrying off.

John made his way up to the second floor, instantly learning the layout. He had done some research on the Museum before he agreed to take the job. It was horribly outdated.

And the tour Cecil gave him, proved it.

They still had a Diorama Room for a start. He remembered seeing those when he was a kid. He had thought the Roman Army was interesting, but overall, it was as boring now as it was then. Add in the North American Mammals, the African Mammals, bookcases filled cultural displays that were filled with dust and the small cards wrinkled from age, and the Mannequins of famous historical figures: Attila the Hun, Teddy Roosevelt, Louis and Clark.

The Museum needed an upgrade, not a Night Guard.

"Cecil?" he called out, not sure where he had disappeared to. For an old man, he moved fast. "Cecil?"

He saw movement in the corner of his eye, he turned on instinct, moving to take down the threat, only to stall midway when he realized it was Cecil in a tribal mask, who pulled off the mask, grinning like a madman. "Did I scare you?"

John took a few calm breaths. "Yeah, you did."

"Now remember, this is really old stuff and needs to be treated seriously." John just stared at him. Cecil smirked as he continued the tour. "Come on, let me show you the highlight and likely only reason the museum is still open." He led him to the Egypt Section that was made out to look like a Pharaoh's Tomb. "This is the temple of Pharaoh Ahkmenrah, and in the tomb right down there, the pharaoh himself."

John glanced down to see the sarcophagus. He was fascinated with the 20ft Jackals standing guard. He felt a sense of kinship with them.

"And hanging on the wall behind him, was his most prized possession, the Tablet of Ahkmenrah. Twenty-four carat gold. It's worth a fortune."

"And that would be the reason for a night guard," John muttered. He motioned towards it. "That, I have to admit, is cool."

"It is indeed, John." Cecil stared at it for a few more moments then focused on John. "Be here tomorrow 5pm."

"Got it." John glanced back at the Tablet, gave a nod to the Jackals and made his way out of the Museum. He grabbed his phone, and dialed Harold's number. "So I got the job."

_'Great!'_ He could hear the disappointment along with his excitement. _'When do you start?'_

"Tomorrow night." He hailed a taxi to make his way back to the Penthouse. As he glanced behind him, he saw Reginald watching him. He sent a wave to the older guard, who waved back, then quickly turned and walked away. "How about we go out tonight, get sushi and take a walk in the park? And when we get home, I'll make sure you're sated and sore before sending you off to work."

There was a long pause.

_'I can get off early.'_

John chuckled.

*******

John stared down at the uniform and cringed. The pants were too short, the shirt was too tight around the shoulders, and the jacket was too big. He looked like a dork. He wasn't even sure why he had a uniform. No one was here. He could wear his boxers, and the only people who would be scandalized would be the dinosaur and the bronze statue that he was still trying to figure out who it was. It would help if they labeled their shit. With a sigh, he smoothed down the jacket, it wasn't the worst thing he had ever worn for a job. He didn't want to think about that job in the whorehouse in Bali.

"Remember John, you're doing this for Harold." He looked at himself in the mirror, the uniform made his salt and pepper hair, look more salty. 

He stepped out of the bathroom and smiled at the three old geezers. He still thought they were up to something, but couldn't quite pinpoint what.

Cecil held out the Magnum Flashlight, he took it and slipped it into the ring on his belt. He really should've brought his gun.

"You got your keys?" Cecil asked.

"Yes." He held them up.

"You'll wanna strap those to your belt," he informed him with a smile. "It can get a little spooky around here at night…"

_'Try being in the desert at night with bullets whizzing by your head.'_ John couldn't help but think as he was given the lecture.

"So you might want to put a few lights on."

John frowned as he was handed a stack of papers, with a hand written list. "What's this?"

"The Instruction Manual." Reginald spoke up.

Gus held up his hand. "You start with one, two, three…"

"Four?" John loved poking the smallest one. He had a feeling the old timer could do damage if he put his mind to it.

"I ought to punch you in the nose, hopscotch." Gus glared at him.

"If you could reach." John teased back.

Gus growled, but couldn't keep the smirk off his face.

"Leave him alone, Gus. You got it covered, right, John?" Cecil smiled at him reassuringly.

"Yeah, I got it." He read through the list wondering what the hell the three guys did each night. 'Throw the bone.' 'Lock up the mammals or the lions will eat you.' He looked at the three of them, they were staring at him expectantly. "I got it. This isn't my first rodeo."

"Oh this is a whole different rodeo." Cecil's eyes went wide as if remembering some horrible memory. "Do them in order, and do them all, quickly. And most important thing: Don't let anything in or out."

"Out?" That got his attention.

"Good luck, son." Reginald gave him an encouraging smile.

"Night." John smiled at Gus.

"You cracking wise?" Reginald and Cecil pulled him out of the Museum.

John tossed the notes onto the Information Booth and looked around. This was going to suck. He did his own walkthrough, getting a feel of the place. He kept a portion of the lights on, not liking that someone could be hiding in the shadows. He made his way back to the front, and grabbed the list one more time.

"It's not even typed." John set it down, and took pictures of each page. It would be easier to keep track of the tasks over the next few nights. "Who the hell am I supposed to throw the bone for? Unless they have rats the size of Labradors."

Settling into the chair, he stared at the phone, eyes shifting back and forth. "It's not like anyone's here." He grabbed it and put on the paging system, letting his inner twelve year old out. He placed the phone back, and settled back into the chair, feet up on the desk.

It was quiet, too quiet.

He soon found himself falling asleep.

With a jerk, he woke up before he fell out of the chair. Rubbing his hands over his face, he stood, stretched, and headed for the men's room. This was going to be a long night. Rounding the corner, he checked his phone to see a few text messages from Harold. He smiled softly, preparing to reply back when he stopped in his tracks.

Putting the phone back in his pocket, he took a few steps backwards and stood staring at the empty base.

The empty base where Rexy, the T-Rex, was supposed to be.

John looked left, then right. Slowly he walked over to it, hand reached out feeling nothing but air. He stepped onto the base, and walked across. He stood at the edge, hands on his hips, gaze swept over the room.

Teddy Roosevelt was missing, as was the mysterious bronze statue.

"No way in hell was I sleeping that deeply, that I missed someone stealing a fucking dinosaur." He jumped down, pausing when he heard scratching sounds in the right alcove. John eased around the corner, wishing desperately for his gun.

He came to a dead stop and stared.

There was a dinosaur drinking from the water fountain.

He blinked.

Blinked a few more times.

Closed his eyes.

Counted to ten.

Counted to ten in five different languages.

Opened his eyes.

There was a dinosaur drinking from the water fountain.

No, wait.

There was a skeleton of a dinosaur drinking from the water fountain.

It lifted its head and looked over at John. He didn't have training for this. Not even in the wildest CIA training, and there were some outrageous scenarios, that included a monkey, a lost island, and a coconut, had prepared him for this moment.

As the T-Rex roared, he dived into the main hall, ran past the information booth, slid into the opposite alcove and made for the back exit, only to come face to face with it. He turned on his heel and headed back into the main area. He listed out everything he knew about T-Rexs, and had a feeling standing _really_ still wasn't going to help. 

When he found himself face to face with it again, he couldn't believe he was going to die being eaten by a dinosaur…

The bone dropped at his feet.

_'Throw the bone.'_

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." He picked it up, shook it a bit, then threw it. The dinosaur turned and ran. John saw it one second too late, he bent backwards to avoid the whipping tail, only to get caught by the tip. The impact threw him halfway up the stairs. He felt his ribs cave but not break. The slide back down the stairs bruised more than just his ribs.

He stood up, groaning in pain, when he realized.

The whole Museum was alive.

*******

Harold frowned, looking down at his phone. It wasn't like John not to answer his texts. "Grow up, Harold, he's at work." He set the phone on the nightstand, and grabbed his book. After reading the same page five times, he sighed, set the book down, and snagged his phone. "There's no one around! It's not like he has to keep the stuffed animals from escaping."

He dialed John's number.

_'Harold?!'_ His voice sounded winded.

"I just wanted to check and see how your first night was going." He settled into the bed, missing him already. He had gotten used to fitting against John's larger frame. When John had first started staying over, he had felt trapped. By the time he moved in, they adjusted to each other and Harold felt secure in his arms.

Now he can barely stand to sleep apart from him.

_'It's going.'_ He answered. Harold blinked when he heard a crash and John cursing. _'I gotta go.'_

"Love you." He looked down at the phone to see that John already disconnected the line. "Well that was odd." He berated himself for invading John's privacy while he scanned through the contents of his phone.

He read through the list he found in John's photos.

'Double-check your belt. The monkey probably stole your keys.'

"What type of job is this?" He scrolled through the rest of the list smirking at some of the wild instructions. He figured it was a joke from the old watchman that John had told him about. With a sigh, he set the phone on the nightstand, fluffed his pillows and tried to get some sleep.

*******

John barely dodged the rhino, and almost got ran over by the Gazelles. As much as he wanted to talk to Harold, he needed to figure out what the hell was going on. He ran around the corner, out of the main paths, back to the wall as he bent forward trying to catch his breath.

"Hey dum-dum."

He jerked upright, staring at the Easter Head Statue, mouth open in shock.

"You give me gum-gum."

"Seriously?" John stood in front of the talking head, he wasn't even sure if it was real or a replica. "Do you know what's going on here?"

"New dum-dum, give me gum-gum."

"Yeah, well I'm all out." John rolled his eyes. He needed to get a plan of action...the list! He turned on his heel to head back to the first floor and grab it, when he heard a yell.

There were four Hun warriors charging straight for him.

"Oh, you in trouble, dum-dum."

"No shit." He yanked the flashlight out of its holster and moved into a defensive position.

"You better run-run from Attila the Hun-Hun."

"That's going to get old _real_ fast." 

John ducked under the first sword, brought up the flashlight and slammed it down on the second warrior's wrist. He twisted to his right, as his hand reached out and grabbed the falling sword. He crossed the flashlight over the sword to block the third weapon. As he was pushed back, he bent backwards, bracing his legs to give him the leverage he needed to throw his opponent away from him. He stepped forward, turned, and used the sword to block the next attack, slamming the flashlight into the warrior's chin, while kicking out with his foot, sending him to the ground. He took a moment to check the battlefield, noticing the lead warrior was staring at him, head tilted slightly. With a smirk, he yelled and attacked. John rolled his eyes, slammed the flashlight into his stomach, dropped the sword, grabbed the Hun's wrist, twisted around and forced him to his knees.

"Hi Attila, I'm John, the new night guard, and things will be running a bit differently now." John pushed him down and away, twirled his flashlight and put it back into the holster. "Now do any of you want to tell me what's going on?"

The other three warriors stared at him in awe. They glanced to Attila who stood up, gripped John's arms and then pulled him into a hug.

"Hun-Hun likes dum-dum."

John patted him, if there was one thing he understood, no matter the language or culture difference was the admiration of a fellow warrior. He stepped back trying to remember the few Mongolian phrases he knew. He must have said a few things right, as Attila answered in his own language and pointed upstairs. "Thank You."

Attila gave him a wave, as he headed for the elevator.

He took the few seconds of quiet in the elevator to send Harold a text that he was sorry he cut him off, but something went wrong with a display. He wasn't really lying. John sent his love and wished him a goodnight.

John stepped out of the elevator, to see a variety of historical figures walking around. Puritans, Vikings, Inuits, and the list went on. This was officially the weirdest thing that had ever happened to him, and that included being adopted by an Italian Mob Boss.

He stepped into the Hall of North America, sighing in relief at the quiet. It was soothing to his shattered nerves.

A bald eagle flew overhead, as the moose and deer looked content not to wander off. The Stagecoach horses stood waiting, pawing at the ground and snorting, but not spooked by what was going on around them.

John stopped and studied the display behind the glass. Two men were looking at a map arguing, while a Native Woman stood around bored and very annoyed. "Louis and Clark Expedition." He read the plaque. "Sacagawea. I read about you." He focused on her. "You seem normal, do you know what's going on?"

She shook her head and pointed to her ears and then glass.

"Of course, you can't hear me. Figures." He glanced over at the two arguing men. "Even after a few centuries we still can't ask for directions."

She frowned slightly, and then gave him a slight smile. He wondered if she could read lips. As he turned to make his way out of the exhibit area, he tripped over one of the displays landing on his back. "That's going to leave more bruises."

  
He stilled when he saw the rifle move across his body. A soldier held his finger to his mouth, indicating for him to be quiet. There was something very wrong about being hushed by a faceless mannequin dressed as a Confederate soldier. With a groan, he realized too late, who he was shooting at.

In less than a second _The Civil War_ broke out in the middle of New York.

He suddenly could hear his Drill Sergeant from boot camp yelling out every combat maneuver he learned, as he crouched and slid his way out from the re-enactment of Gettysburg and fled the area.

Only to run directly into the Bronze Statue. "Hey!" he grabbed his arm, "maybe you can help."

The statue answered him in Italian. Well at least it was clue to his identity. "Galileo?"

"Tourista."

John glared as the statue wandered off. 

He took a deep breath before facing the Hall of African Mammals. "Lock up the lions or they'll eat you. Good advice."

As quietly as he could, he closed the gate and locked it. He still somehow caught the attention of the male lion, who roared. The lionesses made their way towards the gate, he smirked knowing it was safe, only to realize there was a second one. With a curse he made a run for it, grabbed it, sliding on the smooth floor in his ill-fitting shoes, and slammed it shut before they could attack him. The lionesses snarled but went back to their perch.

"Lucky the Tsavo Lions are at the Chicago Field Museum." He didn't even want to think about the havoc SUE would get into. 

John leaned against the gate, wondering how much weirder could the night get, then cursed himself for thinking that, knowing it was only going to get worse.

There was chittering above his head.

John closed his eyes, not really wanting to know.

The chittering continued, he looked up to see a small monkey watching him. "Cecil mentioned you, Dewey … Dexter." It cooed and tried to look cute. "Yeah, I'm on to you."

He shook his head as he pulled out his phone. He wanted to check the instructions thanking God he had taken a photo of them. He had no idea if they would survive being left alone with the hyper T-Rex.

"Double-check your belt. The monkey probably stole your keys."

He dropped his head in resignation.

John put the phone back into his pocket, and when he turned around, Dexter was holding the keys. He really really wished he had brought his gun. "Are you going to be a good monkey and give me the keys?"

He ran off deeper into the forest.

"Yeah I didn't think so." He would figure how to get them later. 

At the moment he was tired, and it only had been an hour since the nightmare had begun. He wandered into the Diorama Room and slumped down onto the bench. He still had no idea why any of this was happening, and wondered if anyone besides the three old geezers knew about it.

"Ouch!" He sat up pulling the small projectile from his cheek. He made a face, feeling a numbing effect. Two more hit him, one on his lip. "Fuck." When his lip went numb, the spy part of his mind was curious, the rest of him was tired of the insanity. 

"Of course the miniatures come to life." He stood up, dodging the rest of the Mayan Warriors. He took a few steps back, away from the deadly assassins, only to get his feet tangled in something. When he looked down he saw more tiny men, this time they were pulling rope around his legs, causing him to flail and fall back into the Western Diorama.

"Hog-tie him boys!" John turned his head to see a blonde cowboy sitting on his horse. "Cinch him up good. You ain't so big now, are you?"

"Stop that!" John pulled, impressed when the ropes held, giving them credit.

"Every night, year after year, one of you guards locks us up in these boxes. Well, I hereby say, sir, enough!" The small town's mayor made his declaration.

"Fire up the iron horse, boys!"

"Blondie!?" John frowned trying to shift his shoulder.

"Name's Jedediah."

"All right, Jedediah, stop the train." He glanced to see the bright light of the locomotive.

"No can do." The blonde cowboy shook his head. "Someone's gotta pay."

"Hey, I get it." John tried to reason with him. "Need to take your revenge out for a sucky life on someone, but I'm the new guy. Stop the train."

"All right, stop the train." Jedediah sounded sincere, until he took off his hat and whooped. "Full speed ahead and ram him."

"Oh for fuck sakes." John pulled his shoulders together.

"Language, there are ladies present."

"Didn't mean to offend your sensibilities, shorty." He turned his head, just in time to get rammed in the eye by a toy train. "I'm so done with this shit." With the last twist, he was able to snap the ropes and sit up, flicking off at least two cowboys and one rail worker. When he sat up, he came face to face with the Roman Army. "Fuck me."

"Prepare the catapults!"

"Octavius, hold on. This ain't your fight. This here giant's on our land."

  
He glared down at both of them. "It's not necessarily that tall, you're just really small."

"We may be small, but our hearts are large." The Roman General, held his arm across his chest. "Metaphorically speaking."

"I'm in a bad Shakespearean play." John pulled off the rest of the rope. "Both of you are miniatures…"

"Silence! The Roman Empire knows no boundaries!"

"Don't do it!" The Cowboy warned, glaring at the Roman. 

Now that was something John never thought he would see or hear in his life.

"Don't do what?" He glanced back down at the army, and cringed. He had read about Julius Caesar, and the strength of the Roman Army. "This is going to suck."

"Unleash hell!"

John stood carefully, despite the fact he wanted to stomp on all of them like he was a 6'2" toddler, who hated his toys. Able to get to the entrance, he was surprised to see a hand held out to him.

"Climb aboard, boy." John looked up to see Teddy Roosevelt. "Take the hand, son."

John used the offered hand as leverage and mounted onto the back of the horse. He ignored the yelling as they rode down the hallway, away from the nightmare. He tried hard not to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. He was riding through the Museum of Natural History on the back of a horse with Theodore Roosevelt, the 26th President of the United States.

John slid off the horse, glancing around the information booth, not shocked to see the instructions shredded. He picked them up, and glared at Rexy. "Was this you?"

She bowed her head, and then pushed the bone towards him.

"It's a big puppy." He grabbed and tossed it into one the alcoves. This time, be bent backwards enough for the tail to miss him. He straightened, and tossed the papers into the waste bin. "Thank you."

"Theodore Roosevelt…"

John held out his hand. "I know who you are Mr. President." He gave him a smile, actually liking him. "I'm John Riley, the new night guard."

"Pleasure to meet you, Jonathon Riley." He shook John's hand, and then pulled his rifle from his saddle, tipped his hat. "Now if you'll excuse me, the hunt is afoot."

John sighed heavenward and tried not to cry. "Before you run off, one question."

"Yes, but only one." Roosevelt stood, gun posed.

"Why?" John asked. "I mean why only one?"

"Self-reliance is the key to a vigorous life. A man must look inward to find his own answers. How can I be of help?"

He stared at him for a few moments, wondering if he believed the shit he was spewing. "Okay, what the hell is going on here?"

"Follow me."

Teddy led them back to Ahkmenrah's exhibit, pointing out the Tablet. "It arrived here in 1952, on that night, and every night since everything in the museum comes to life."

John stared at the President. "Every night? Everything comes to life?"

"Exactly!" Teddy nodded. "You're the night watchman, Jonathon. A venerable position in this institution. Come on, lad."

  
"I want to say this is impossible, but there are 20 foot Jackals staring at me." He glanced at them, noticing that they were watching him intently. One nodded as if recognizing him from earlier.

"Don't make eye contact!" Teddy pulled him out of the exhibit. "Your job is to make sure that everyone stays inside the museum, because if the sun rises and anyone's on the outside, we turn to dust."

"You turn to dust?" As if this job couldn't get any weirder.

"Dust." He nodded with an assurance that John understood everything. "Now, it's almost dawn. I shall help you restore order tonight. But mark my words, it's the last time I shall every do so. Is that clear?"

"What?" John tried to follow the conversation, but felt as if he was missing half of it.

"Stop babbling, boy! Yes or No?!"

"Yes."

Teddy mounted his horse and pulled his sword. "Let's ride!"

It took another few hours, but they were able to get everyone back to where they were supposed to be. He had never had a fear of reptiles, but after the Hall of Reptiles, he may develop one. Checking off the tasks to do on his phone, he noticed Teddy hiding in some trees, watching Sacagawea. He bit back a grin, it would seem someone had a crush.

"Everyone is settled for the day." John ignored the stumbling and stuttering, letting the President have his pride.

"Will we see you tomorrow?"

John snorted, wanting nothing but to run away from the building screaming, but he made a commitment, and he needed the job. There was a wedding band he'd been eyeing and wanted to get it for Harold. He sure as hell wasn't going to ask for the money to buy a ring he would propose with.

"I'll be here."

"Some men are born great. Others have greatness thrust up on them. For you, this is that very moment." Teddy mounted his horse and pulled his sword. "Bully. Got you boy?"

"Yeah. You got me." John turned, wondering what the hell Teddy was even talking about. He sighed when he felt something wiggling in his jacket pocket. He wasn't shocked to see Jedediah holding guns on him, not that someone holding a gun on him was new, guns that small were. He reached in and picked him up by the scruff.

"Put me down! I don't like to be manhandled!" Jedediah shot his guns, only for nothing to happen.

"That's embarrassing." John smirked as he carried the cowboy back to his display.

"Now you know my shame!" He bowed his head with a sigh of resignation.  


John dumped in his Western Town. "Stay."

"This ain't over! You ain't seen the last of me!"

As he walked back into the front hall, he ducked as Rexy ran by, tail whipping overhead. The dinosaur put its bone back where it belonged, then settled into position. John watched intently as the sun began to rise, and everything froze back into place.

He finished cleaning up, and changed into civilian clothes, tossing the uniform into a bag. He would need to get it cleaned before tonight's shift. Lucky Harold had a good dry cleaning service. He dropped the bag to the ground, and waited for the three old timers to come waltzing into the museum. There was no way they wouldn't come check on him.

He leaned against the information booth, arms crossed, and glared as they wandered in. "Was there something you may have forgotten to mention?"

They looked at each other, then back at John. "Not like you would believe us."

"Oh you would be surprised what I would believe." He straightened up, running a hand over his face. "Don't worry I'm not leaving, someone has to do this job. It's just going to take me a few nights to figure this shit out."

"I'm glad John. A piece of advice, read up on your history." Cecil patted him on the shoulder, removing it quickly when John winced. "Why don't you let us take you home?"

"I'm fine." He gave them a nod. "I'll grab a taxi."

"Mr. Riley."

John groaned, turning to see Dr. McPhee. "Yes."

"Come with me." He gave the guys a look, and then followed his boss.

Cecil glanced down to see the bag sitting on the floor. He nodded at Gus, who moved around to keep an eye out for John's return. Cecil picked it up, setting it on the counter. He frowned when all he found was the uniform and a few books. "Damn it."

"I can try and follow him home. Again." Reginald suggested.

"Didn't work the last time." Cecil zipped up the bag and tossed it back onto the floor. "I'll find his employment file, Jenny in HR likes me."

***

John stared at the Roman General tied up in stocks. How the hell did they even have time to do that? His gaze shifted to the Curator, who was giving him a look.

"Well you know Rome is all about expanding the Empire, add in Manifest Destiny, it's not shocking the two worlds collided."

The eyeroll was pretty epic.

John shrugged. "This could go two ways."

"Go on." McPhee made a motion with his hand.

"Either you go with me on that there is weird shit that happens in this museum." He paused at the slight tell the Curator gave, so he did know something odd was going on. "Or we just go with it gets very very boring about 2am."

"Nathan gave you high regards." He turned and walked out of the Diorama Room. "And I despise Mr. Pierce with a passion. He's an uncivilized couth. So I gave you a benefit of the doubt." He paused and looked at John. "Just … "

"I get it."

"Good."

John walked back out to the lobby, he paused when he noticed his bag was in a different location. He was too tired to care, especially as there was nothing in the bag that was worth anything or gave away any information. Grabbing it, he headed outside and hailed a taxi.

*******

"John?" Harold stepped out of the bedroom, putting on his cufflinks. He thought he heard his boyfriend come in, but wasn't sure.

"In the library."

Harold blinked expecting he would head straight for the kitchen or shower. He found him pulling books off the shelves and setting them on the desk. He also had the computer on. "How was your first night?"

"A learning curve." John smiled as he set another book down. He moved across the room, pulling Harold into his arms kissing him deeply. "I missed you."

"I barely slept." He laid his head on John's shoulder, arms going around his waist pulling him closer. When John yelped he stepped back pulling on his shirt. He gasped at the bruise that was forming. "What happened?"

"Bad shoes, slick marble, and a very embarrassing moment." John took Harold's hand in his, giving him a reassuring smile. It wasn't like he could tell him the truth. At the moment he wasn't even sure if he believed what happened, and he lived it. "Thank god no one was there to see me slip and fall down the stairs."

"Are you okay?" Harold started to unbutton his shirt, gasping at the extensive bruise. "John this is awful."

"It's sore, but I'll be fine." John kissed the top of his head. "I need better shoes."

"That's for sure." He saw the bag, grabbed and set it on the table. He cringed at the uniform. "Oh dear god."

"Yeah it's bad."

"It's worse than bad." He tossed the offending items back into the bag and zipped it. "I'll have my tailor fix it, and get you proper shoes. You might be a night watchman, but you'll be a well-dressed one."

"Never change." John smiled at him. "I'm going to do some research on the exhibits, then a long hot shower and sleep. Dinner before my shift?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

*******

He smoothed down the perfectly fitting uniform jacket, enjoying the quality of material under his fingers. If there was one thing he had gotten used to being with Harold, were fine tailored suits. Harold was right – he was the best dressed night watchman out there.

The second night hadn't been all that better than the first. The Caveman had escaped into the dock area, causing John to drag them back into the main museum. He then hunted down Dexter and was ready to choke the life out of him, to get his keys back.

It had been a bit embarrassing to be handed your keys by Rebecca, the head docent. She stated she found them in the Capuchin Monkey display. He made a snarky comment about the lions trying to eat him. He wasn't even sure how Dexter was getting them, but he was starting to have suspicions the Monkey was trained by the CIA. He had better skills than some of the Agents he had worked with.

Teddy had lectured him about being a virtuous man. To stand his ground, let destiny lead his path. _'We walk in dark, John.'_ Yeah he had heard the same shit, just in a different package.

Harold had a fit, when he saw the added bruises. 

It wasn't like he could tell him he'd gotten into a game of tug-a-war with Rexy and lost. Rexy was a dinosaur of course he lost. She had practically tossed him across the room. The cuddles he got from her later, were adorable. He couldn't believe he had a pet T-Rex.

Add on Attila had taken to ambushing him. So far, John's won each battle, but the Hun was getting sneakier. He did conquer the known world at some point.

Galileo? Cortez? Medici?

Still no damn plaque.

If he came home with more bruises tonight, he was going to have to tell Harold the truth. At this moment he would likely believe he was an International Spy that ran away from his job after they tried to kill him and his partner, quicker than a T-Rex likes scritches on the nose.

"Hi!" Rebecca smiled at him, leaning against the information booth. "Ready for the lion chase tonight?"

"I'm going to play fetch with the Rexy," he answered honestly.

She laughed, smiling brightly. "Look I wanted …" Her phone pinged, he noticed her uncomfortable expression. "So I was wondering…" It pinged again, then a few more times.

"You need to get that?"

"No." Her smile wavered. "Coffee?"

"I'm starting shift." He pointed out the uniform, causing her to blush and cringe. "Besides that, I'm in a relationship."

"Damn it!" She blushed deeper. "Wow, yeah I called that wrong."

Her phone went off again, five times in a row. She picked it up and turned it off. "Before I embarrass myself anymore."

"I'm flattered," John gave her a soft smile.

"Yeah yeah." She sighed, glancing at the front door with trepidation.

"How about I walk you to the bus stop, we can go out back." He motioned away from the front door. "That way you can avoid the person you're avoiding."

"That obvious? I'm having problems with my ex, he doesn't want to be an ex." She grabbed her bag and headed for the loading dock for the museum.

"Security guard." He pointed out again, causing her to laugh. "By the way, just to let you know, my boyfriend's name is Harold."

"I'm not sure that makes me feel better or not." She shook her head, before taking his offered arm. "How is he handling the night shift?"

"We're making it work." He stopped, pushing Rebecca behind him, as a man approached intent on a fight.

"Is this the asshole you've been fucking?!" He spat at her. "She's a whore you know."

"The lady doesn't want to talk to you." John stated easily. "I suggest you leave."

"Fuck off man." The ex-boyfriend snarled.

"I'm warning you…" John growled.

The boyfriend pulled a gun, before anyone blinked John grabbed it, and had the man on the ground, whimpering as he twisted his arm backwards.

"Now you're going to leave the nice lady alone." He twisted just a bit more. "If I find out you're bothering her I'll find you and break your arm."

John let go and the boyfriend staggered back, staring at the guard in fear. "Fine, you can have her." He flipped them off and ran.

"Wow." Rebecca's eyes went wide.

"It was nothing." John gave her a smile. "Sun's setting, I need to get inside. If he bothers you again, call Detective Carter." He handed her the officer's card. "She's a good cop and will take care of things." He had met her while helped the young woman escape her abusive husband. He liked her, despite the fact she was curious about him.

"Thanks." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Your Harold is a lucky guy."

"No." He glanced downwards a soft smile on his lips. "I'm lucky to have him."

"Oh god you're adorable." She patted his arm and headed for the bus stop.

When John turned to head back into the Museum he saw a car parked across the street. Not disturbing, except Nathan was sitting in the driver's seat. The blonde glanced down at something then back at John. He made a move towards the car, when Nathan drove off.

"What the fuck was that?" He hoped Harold hadn't sent Nathan to spy on him. He shook his head, Harold wouldn't do that. Besides Nathan looked as shocked to see John, as he was to see him.

As he closed and locked the delivery doors, his phone beeped.

_'Money transfer complete'_

John couldn't believe he'd gotten Rebecca's number. He researched what he could on her before work. It wasn't hard to figure out her ex would do something stupid, with all his tirades on social media.

He checked his account and blinked at the amount. The job hadn't been worth the five figures he was paid. He blinked again when he realized the five figures that would pay for the wedding band he had bookmarked.

John deleted the messages and dropped his phone into his pocket. He'll figure it out later, right now he had a big puppy to play fetch with.

*******

"What are you doing here?" Nathan leaned against the doorjamb studying his friend. "You have no pending projects."

"I can't sleep," he answered.

"You miss him that much?" Ingram stepped into the room, closing the door. "What's wrong Harold, less than a week ago you were ready to drag him down the aisle now one would think the two of you broke up. You didn't did you?"

"No!" Harold looked up sharply. "I can't sleep without him there. And I think something is going on at the Museum, and he won't tell me."

"Like what?" he asked gently. He wasn't sure if it was luck that John was there to take out the boyfriend of the Number he'd gotten or if something more was going on. When he noticed she worked at the Museum, he contemplated asking John for information, but respected Harold's wishes for him not to know about The Machine.

But John had seen him, and likely thought he was spying for Harold. He hoped he didn't cause any problems between them.

"He's got bruises!" He leaned back in his chair, frowning. "Deep ones, from more than just falling down the stairs. The few on his arms, look like handprints, as if someone grabbed and held on. It almost seems as if he's gotten into fights."

"Well he is a security guard, a good one." Nathan sat on the edge of his desk. "Maybe he got into it with a few muggers on the way home."

Harold gave him a disbelieving expression. "He would tell me."

"Or not. John doesn't talk about things that would upset you. If it's not muggers then who, it's not like anyone's there." He pointed out.

"Exactly so whose he fighting? Is he in trouble?" Harold sat back up and typed a few lines of coding on his computer. "I hacked the security feeds in the area, and nothing. There are no cameras in the museum. I'm surprised that place hasn't been robbed. He goes in at 6pm, before it closes, and then comes out around 6am. Actually isn't that a long shift for one person, and if there is only one guard who's covering his shift if he's sick. He can't work seven days a week."

Nathan shrugged, frowning at the logistics. "I'll talk to McPhee." He opened his mouth to say more, when he noticed Harold typing furiously. "What are you doing?"

"I uploaded some code to his phone." He paused slightly. "I basically bluejacked his phone."

"Harold!" Nathan shifted off the desk, as he reached over and grabbed his friends. "That's cheating."

"I don't care!" He jerked away from Nathan and clicked the button. "I need to know he's safe!"

_'Who the hell gave the cavemen fire?!'_ John's voice sound distant, muffled.

"It's likely in his pocket." Nathan commented, then frowned when he actually registered what was said. "What?"

There was sound of a fire extinguisher, a pause, and then laughter. _'I'm not getting paid enough to deal with this shit.'_

They could hear footsteps, sounds of people moving around, and a roar?

"Sounds like Grand Central Station." Nathan leaned closer. "Can you turn on the camera?"

Harold gave him a side eye then clicked a few buttons. All they saw was the dark material of John's uniform. "We'll keep it on just in case."

_'Dum-dum.'_

_'Oh don't you start on me.' John snapped._ _'I'm not giving you gum no matter how much you beg. And if you keep up the snarky comments, I'll introduce you to duct tape.'_

_'Dum-dum, grump-grump.'_

_'Yeah you deal with bunch of psychotic insane museum displays and see how you handle it.' John muttered as he kept moving. It was quiet for a few moments until the sounds of battle started to fill the speakers. 'Children!'_

Everything got quiet.

_'Did I not say play nicely or I would lock you two up?'_

Both men leaned closer to the speakers tying to hear the tiny voices. They jerked back when one grew louder than normal. _'I'm a Roman Citizen! I have Rights!'_ There was rustling, and then suddenly they saw a Roman General.

A tiny one.

_'I told you I don't like being manhandled!'_

A Cowboy fell next to the Roman.

"That's something you don't see every day."

_'This is your fault!' The Roman pushed the Cowboy._

_'Stop infringing in my territory.' The Cowboy tackled the Roman._

_'Y'know a good fuck would calm the both of you down.' John's voice echoed over them. They watched as his hand reached in and grabbed them. 'Make nice and I'll come get you before dawn.'_

_'You can't leave us here!'_

_'I don't even cook!'_

Nathan and Harold looked at each other, eyes wide as they continued to listen in. "Well its official, he's not alone."

"It sounds like a zoo…" Harold leaned closer. "Is that an elephant I hear?"

_'There you are you little shit.' There was a crash, John cursed, some more bangs, finished with a squeak, making both men cringe. 'Give them back, Dexter.'_

_'Dear God Man why are you choking the monkey!'_

Nathan bit back the snort, only barely.

_'He will give me my keys or I'll kill him.'_

_'Jonathon, is that how we treat our primate brothers? We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them.'_

_'I don't really care, Teddy. He's an asshole and he knows it. He can learn manners and not steal my keys.'_

_'Who's evolved?'_

_There more shuffling and the sound of rattling keys. 'There now apologize to him.'_

_'Next time I'm shooting him.'_

_'Jonathon!'_

_'Not now Teddy, I need to clean up the Caveman exhibit and come up with an excuse to explain why my uniform is singed and smells like smoke to Harold.'_

_'Run off Dexter.' There was the sound of boots running, then someone settling next to John. 'Who's Harold?'_

_'My boyfriend.' John answered, causing Harold to smile sappily. 'If you make a comment about great men don't take it up the ass, I'll shove Rexy's bone up yours.'_

_'Well someone's grumpy.' They both figured it came from Teddy._

_'Told you grump-grump.'_

_'Oh that's it.'_

There was a loud screeching sound, making both men cringe.

_'That should keep you quiet!'_

_'Good, God man. Did you just duct tape his mouth closed?'_

_'It worked.'_

_'That it did.' Teddy agreed, a slight horrified yet humor to his tone. 'But you are grumpy.'_

_'I haven't been laid in three days Mr. President. I'm sure you can understand, as you moon over Sacagawea from the distance.'_

"Harold, three days?" Nathan looked at his friend. "No wonder you're agitated."

"Shut up Nathan. I might borrow John's duct tape."

"Tape him to the bed when he gets home in the morning." Nathan suggested. "Fuck the boy into it, you'll both feel better."

Harold turned off the connection to the phone and sat back in his chair. "What is going on there?"

"I don't know. You could ask him."

"And tell him I hacked his phone?" Harold shut down his computer and grabbed his stuff. "I'm going home, and when my boyfriend gets home, I'm going to get him into a shower, fix him breakfast and then tape him to the bed."

"That's my boy!"

*******

John walked into the house, tossing his bag next to the door. He really wanted another shower, but at the moment he needed Harold. Watching one of the caveman turn to dust, was horrifying. It was like losing one of his men in battle.

McPhee didn't say anything as he cleaned up the foam from the fire extinguisher, instead just sighed and walked away. He still thought the man knew more than he let on. Rebecca handed him a coffee on the way out, her way of saying Thank You.

He walked into the bedroom, noticing the bed was turned down. "Harold?" John called out.

"In here."

John walked into the bathroom, to see Harold completely naked. "My morning just got better."

Harold smiled, then pointed at the shower. "I got it hot and steamy. Let's get you cleaned, some food, and then …" He was cut off by a passionate kiss. "I missed you too. Shower, Mr. Riley, let's get that smoke smell off you."

John stripped in seconds, and sighed in relief at the hot water cascading over his skin. He spent the next moments enjoying the feeling of Harold's hands on him. It wasn't sexual but sensual, and exactly what he needed. They made out for a few moments under the warm spray, John wanting nothing than to drop to his knees and blow him, but he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to get back up.

They laughed as they dried each other off, enjoying each other's presence.

Soon touches turned passionate.

John found himself on his back, hands gripping the headboard as Harold touched and licked every inch of him. His hands moved to Harold's hips when he slicked John up, and slid down his erection.

The pace was slow and easy.

Both of them needed the renewed connection.

John pushed upwards, hands gripping Harold's lean hips as he came deep inside of him. Harold's muscle clinched around him, as he came all over John's stomach.

Harold took a moment before he eased himself off, making his way back to the bathroom to grab a warm cloth. He wiped them both down, then crawled into the bed curling against John.

"We needed that." John pulled him closer, kissing the top of his head.

"Sleep. I'll make sure your uniform is cleaned by tonight."

"Thanks."

It wasn't until he started to get ready that evening, when he wondered how Harold knew he smelled like smoke, especially as he had showered before he headed home to get the scent off of him.

*******

"Nathan?" Harold walked up the stairs, cringing at the scattered books. He could at least clean up the place, but then if one ran a secret crime fighting organization out of an abandoned building it can't look used. "Nathan??"

"Up here."

He found Nathan sitting at a table, computers surrounding him. There were boards set up, with pictures and information scattered across them. It looked like he was working hard on the Numbers. Harold made his way over to them, reading through the notes and files. Noticing that there were more saves than losses, he couldn't help the proud smile knowing Nathan had done that.

"You've really set yourself up here." He turned around, smile fading when he saw his friend's worried expression. "Nathan?"

"I know you didn't want to deal with the Irrelevants." Ingram's tone was one he rarely heard, firm yet compassionate. "And I know what The Machine scares you. The fact you walked away, instead of forcing me to stop … I always thought it was because despite your fears you knew I was right." Harold didn't say anything, not quite sure what his friend needed or wanted from him. "In respect for you, and knowing how important being with John is to you, I kept this off your radar as much as I could."

"I appreciated that." His attention went to the dark monitors. "What's going on Nathan, you wouldn't have asked me here unless it was important."

"Where's John?"

"At work." He wasn't sure how to approach him about what they'd heard without sounding like he was spying. He'd been contemplating just surprising him at work. He figured John could just show him what was going on. "Why?"

"His Number came up."

Nathan jumped out of his seat, catching his friend as he swayed, maneuvering him to sit down in the chair. After making sure he was stable, he went to his small kitchen area and put on the electric kettle to heat the water for tea. When he returned, Harold was looking through all the information The Machine pulled on John …

"He's …" Harold read the information, the files, the mission reports. He studied the images of John all over the world. It was the last report, dated two years ago. John Reese – KIA. "He's …"

"You're sleeping with an International Spy." Nathan stated from behind him. "It would explain why The Machine brought him to you, to protect you."

"But why?!" He turned in the chair, staring at his friend in shock. "Why would I need protecting?"

"I'm actually surprised nothing has happened." He startled at the blowing whistle on the kettle. He quickly fixed them tea, and handed one to Harold before sitting down next to him. "You built this Machine, one they can't control."

"But they think you did it." He pointed out.

"And I'm high profile enough that taking me out, would raise questions." He set the cup down and typed a few things on the keyboard. "At first I thought they sent John as a honeypot, but realized he would've aimed for me. As I dug deeper, I realized, they had him killed, Harold."

"Why?" He focused on the screen, frowning when he saw grainy footage of an abandoned warehouse.

"Remember the laptop?"

"The one that damn intern stole, the one we figured out was working for Alicia?" Harold gasped with sudden realization. "It was after that, they tried harder to tunnel in, but I upped the firewalls. They never got in. Holy shit, they were going to try and either rebuild it or use the laptop."

"His last mission was to retrieve it." Nathan pointed to an order he found digging through the CIA files. "Alicia ordered him and his partner Kara Stanton executed."

"He must have escaped and gotten back to New York." Harold took a deep breath as he turned back to the computer, he began typing furiously. He dug through records, files, and found all of it hidden away. Nathan was right, The Machine had brought John to him. To protect him. But he knew John loved him. He doesn't know about The Machine…

"The Machine has been sending him Numbers."

Harold closed his eyes and slumped into the chair. "Is that why he has the bruises?"

"I don't think so." Nathan slid closer to Harold, grabbing the keyboard. "I only know this because he took care of a Number I got. I checked his account after she was safe, he'd been paid. He doesn't know who's sending him them. I saw him take the guy out, Harold. It was simple and effective, didn't even get a scratch on him. Something else is going on in that Museum…" He tapped the screen showing an old article from two decades ago. An intern claiming that the Museum was haunted, and that Attila the Hun had tried to kill him. "I also think that's why his Number came up."

"It says everything came to life." Harold read it with a sense of disbelief and fear, and then horrified realization. "He called that one Teddy."

"Teddy Roosevelt." Nathan gave him a sideways look. "Been on display since 1952."

"We've got to get to the Museum!" Harold stood, pulling at Nathan.

"What are we going to tell him?" he asked, as they made their way down the stairs and into the back alleyway.

"Everyone is Relevant to someone." Harold took a moment to breathe. "You said that to me, when you found about the Irrelevants. I didn't understand it until now. So I'm going to tell him the truth. Then I'm going to ask him to marry me."

"Ah Harold." Nathan reached over, and pulled him into his arm hugging him tightly. "Let's go save your groom."

*******

John's instincts were telling him something was wrong, it had been screaming at him since he walked into work that evening.

  
Rebecca had told him there were rumors going around that he was being inappropriate with the docents. She asked around, and all the docents said the same thing – John had been nothing but kind when they had seen him. When that died off, rumors began about him living on the street, and he'd been desperate for a job and money.

He thanked her for the information, and then stopped in to see McPhee. And despite the man being somewhat of a jackass, he was as concerned about the rumors as John. The Board had even called. He assured them, that John had good credentials and was sent to the Museum by Nathan Ingram, which had quieted them all down.

"Are you insured?"

"Of course we are!" McPhee sputtered a look of horror on his face. He spent a minute shaking his head rambling over the stupidity of the statement, when he stopped. "You think we're going to be robbed."

"And I'm going to be your number one suspect."

"Oh shite." He sat down at his seat. "We have nothing… I mean we're … yeah okay we have stuff and it's valuable historically but we're not the Smithsonian."

"Ahkmenrah?"

"Please." He rolled his eyes. "It's a cool exhibit, and it's what keeps us afloat, but it's not King Tut."

"Do me a favor." McPhee sat in his chair eyes wide as he focused on John. "Let me do my job. Don't ask questions in the morning."

He nodded as John left his office.

McPhee didn't want to know truthfully. The Museum had a reputation for weird shit, loud noises at night, and employees who refused to work after dusk. The past week, John seemed to have a control on whatever was going on. He liked the guy, he scared the shit out of him, but he liked him. Much nicer than the old short dude. And if what Nathan said was true, likely getting married soon. He liked those types of employees. Stable ones.

The sun was starting to sit when John heard banging on the front doors.

If that was a distraction, it was a good one.

John opened the door, and stared in shock as Nathan and Harold pushed their way inside. The two shook the snow from their shoulders, and started speaking at the same time.

"John there's something I have to tell you."

"Your life is in danger."

"It's important you understand that I love you, and would never lie to you."

"I can't tell you how we know just that something is going to happen."

"Please just trust…"

John raised his hand silencing both of them. "What are you two doing here?"

"We came to say Hi." Nathan smiled brightly at him, trying to insert some humor into the situation.

John's eyes narrowed at the taller man. "You need to …" He paused and turned towards Rexy. He checked his watch, then looked upwards at the windows. "Something's wrong."

"We've been trying to tell you that." Harold glared at his friend, before he focused back on John. "We have a good, reliable source that states you're in danger."

"I need you two to stay here." He made his way past Rexy, hand running along her jaw line. She didn't move or flinch. In a quick glance around the area, Teddy was still on his horse, sword raised, and his Italian Bronze friend was still pointing north. "Fuck."

"John." Harold followed him up the flight of stairs, trying to catch up with his long legged boyfriend. He almost ran into him when he came to a stop outside the Egyptology section. He shifted to his right to stare down the corridor. "Wow, this is still here? It was put in what, twenty years ago?"

"Since 1952." John cursed, he should've seen this coming. "It's gone."

"What is?" He asked stepping back, startled the by the low snarl coming from John.

"The tablet." John ran a hand through his hair. "It's 24 Karat Gold."

"It's got to be worth a fortune." Harold frowned, realizing that they were now in a dangerous situation.

"It's worth more than money, Harold." John headed down the hallway, to the stairs. "And only three people know what's it's really worth. I knew those bastards were up to something!" He burst through the doors leading to the loading docks. There were crates filled with jewelry, precious stones, historical artifacts … someone was setting up their retirement.

Harold wandered over to one of the moveable carts, where there was a large gold tablet sitting on top. He figured it was the one from the Egyptian display. 

"Who are you?"

Harold turned quickly clutching the tablet to his chest. "I'm no one."

"You're the other fag ain't ya?" The smaller one pointed a finger at him.

"Well that was rude." Harold glared at him. "If you're asking if I'm John's boyfriend, yes. And he's not happy with you three right now."

"Oh didn't you know, he's homeless washed up security guard who is desperate for cash." Cecil smirked at him. "Drugs. Such a bad habit."

"Oh please he lives in a Penthouse with me, and any drug test will show he's not using." Harold rolled his eyes. "You really didn't think this through did you?"

"By the time they figure out what happened, we'll be long gone." Reginald gave him a shrug. "Having you here just makes him look more incompetent, I mean really, having the boyfriend at work."

Harold straightened up, eyes narrowing at the three old geezers. "I may look harmless, but let me tell you this. I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth and destroy you. You think you're going to get away with this heist. Think again."

Cecil huffed, and held out his hand. "Nice speech, now give me the tablet. It is museum property after all."

Harold held it closer to him. "Come and get it old man!"

"Why I oughta…"

"Touch him and I'll end all three of you." The voice was low and deadly. It wasn't a voice any of them were used to hearing. "Nice set up, Cecil." John moved around the three, making sure he was in between Harold and the guards. "It must've driven you nuts trying to find anything to set me up with. Reginald couldn't follow me home, and when you did find my home, no way were you getting past security, must've made it hard to plant evidence."

Reginald shrugged.

"Went through my stuff, but nothing was there."

Cecil frowned.

"The short one tried to pick pocket me once, that wasn't my wallet you felt up." He gave him a pointed look.

Gus growled.

"What's the plan here? Retire to Aruba? Switzerland? A non-extradition country? You do realize all of these items are registered." John's gaze shifted to Harold, then back at the guards. "Or do you have private sellers waiting?"

"You seem to know a lot about robbing a Museum." Cecil pointed out. "Is there something you're not telling your boyfriend?"

John snorted, by the end of this night all of it was going to come out in the open. "It's amazing what the CIA trains you to do."

The three guards halted, they hadn't seen that coming.

John noticed Harold wasn't surprised. "I know we have a lot of secrets between us, but trust me on this."

"I trust you completely, Mr. Reese."

John smiled, a low laugh, of course Harold knew. "Turn the dial."

"That's museum property and should be handled with care!" Cecil made a move towards Harold, only to stop when John stepped in front of him.

"Harold…"

He looked down at the tablet, awed by the intricate detail. With a deep breath, he turned the one piece that was slanted sideways. A glow burst from the tablet, and in seconds the museum came to life. He stared at John in awe, a small smile on his face.

"You see John, we discovered when the Museum came to life every night, so did we. We felt younger, so when they decided to let us go we had to steal it." Cecil stretched, letting the kinks and aches fall out.

"Harold." John moved into a defensive stance. "Run."

He didn't have to be told twice.

Harold fled the area, making his way back up the stairs. He collided with Nathan, who was being chased by Huns. Neither said a word, they just kept running. Harold wasn't sure how he ended up back in the Egyptian Exhibit, instead of questioning it, he slid into one of the darkened alcoves, pulling Nathan in with him. They watched as the Huns ran by, along with one of the Security Guards.

"What is going on?" Nathan asked, eyes going wide when he noticed the Jackals were staring at him.

"It would seem that the Museum comes to life at night." Harold answered, as he stared at the Jackals.

"No wonder they need a night guard."

"Well the old ones are trying to rob the place at the moment." Harold almost screamed when he felt a hand on his shoulder, only to cry out in joy and tuck himself into John's arm. "Are you okay?"

"Gus is an asshole, and we'll not talk about the fact he got the drop on me." John cringed as he stretched his shoulders. "Let's get you two safe…"

Harold cried out as he lost his grip on the tablet as it was yanked out of his hands. Nathan tried to stop the older guard, only to get knocked flat with a left hook. He stared up in shock, holding his bruised cheek.

"Sorry guys, but someone is going to have to take the fall." Cecil locked them in the exhibit.

"You do realize that locking us up in here, and then robbing the place, shows we didn't actually do it." John pointed out, hands gripping the steel gate. "I will hunt you down, and I know how, Cecil. No matter where you go, I will find you. You will never be free, always wondering and looking over your shoulder."

"Did you learn that in the CIA?" He mocked him.

"Also learned how to slip poison into drinks, plant car bombs without being seen, and I'm pretty damn good shot with a sniper rifle." John's smirk was verging on psychotic. "I've never missed a shot."

"Your boyfriend is a psycho."

"My boyfriend is going to kick your ass!" Harold yelled after him, as he ran down the hallway.

"What the hell is going on?" Nathan staggered to his feet. "And what is that screaming?"

"That is Ahkmenrah." John sighed, pinching the base of his nose. "It's his tablet that does this." He waved his hand around. "I have a bone to pick with him about that."

"You leave him locked in there?" Harold scoffed. "That's rude."

"He's a mummy." John pointed out, waiting until the image sunk in. Harold grimaced, then startled when he saw Teddy Roosevelt at the gates. John turned with a sigh of relief. "Teddy, help me out."

"No can do."

"What?!" Nathan stared at him in shock. "The old night guards are robbing the place and you're not going to help."

"A man needs to learn self-reliance! This is your moment." The President gave them a serious nod. "Must finish what you've started."

"Oh for fuck sake, listen to me you little asshole."

"JOHN!" Harold's yelled at him. "He's the President of the United States."

"Actually, I'm not. I was made in a mannequin factory in Poughkeepsie. I never shot a wild beast. I'm not even brave enough to tell a beautiful woman I love her. But you … you gotta finish the job this time. You can't quit."

"You do realize I quit my last job because they tried to kill me." John glared at him. "Slightly different circumstances, yet not."

"I'm made of wax, Jonathan, what are you made of?" And with that he rode off.

"I don't give a shit who he is, I'm shooting him and his damn monkey after I lock up the old geezers." John turned and faced the sarcophagus. "If there is anyone here who will know how to work the tablet."

"I don't want to spoil anyone's mood or anything." Nathan whispered conspiratorially like. "But there are two 20 foot Jackals looking to hurt us."

"Boys!" John held his hands out to the guards. "You two get the coffin open." He waited until they ran past him towards the Sarcophagus. "I get it. Your job is to guard and protect him in this world and the next." One stepped forward, his spear tipping downwards, pushing John back. "Right now that's what we're trying to do. The old guards stole his property …" John hit his knees, the spear swung over his head as he dove through the stone archway, blocking the Jackals from going any further.

Nathan pulled on the last bolt, and then yanked Harold out of the way as the lid went flying. The two friends held onto each other, not sure what to expect when the mummy rose from its resting place. It turned, focused on John, who held firm. "Hi. Sorry to bother you, but your guards they think we're trying to hurt you…"

Ahkmenrah yelled out in his native language, causing the guards to stop and step back. John sighed in relief as he made his way around the sarcophagus and put himself between Nathan and Harold from the possible threat.

The three stared in shock when the wrappings came off and before them was a young handsome Egyptian man. "Well that was unexpected." Nathan commented from behind.

"Thank You." A soft British accent just added to the confusion. "You would not believe how stuffy it is in there." He began to climb out of the coffin, frowning at the wrappings as he tried not to trip.

"Why are you speaking English?" Harold asked.

"I was on display in the Egyptology department at Cambridge for many decades." He bowed his head, hand over his chest. "I am Ahkmenrah, fourth king of the fourth king, ruler of the land of my fathers."

"I'm John." He turned and pointed to Harold and Nathan, who were staring in shock. He snorted softly, they would get used to the weird soon enough. "This is Harold my boyfriend, and his friend Nathan."

"Guardian John, and his concubines."

"Wait, what? I'm not his boyfriend…" Nathan spoke up. "Think of me as more Harold's big brother."

"Oh I see. It is good you take care of the family." Ahkmenrah nodded at John. "It is a shame the older one isn't married."

Harold tried not to laugh.

"I am forever in your debt. Now bestow the tablet upon me, so that I may assume command of my kingdom."

"Yeah well about that." John explained the whole situation.

The Pharaoh's eyes narrowed, and with one sharp command, the stone that was seated over the sarcophagus was thrown through the gates. Nathan scooted by the Jackals as quickly as he could, while Harold talked a mile a minute with Ahkmenrah. John turned around, bowed his head. "I'll watch him." They placed their fists over their hearts and bowed.

Respect. One warrior to another.

The front lobby was in chaos.

Harold and Nathan stared in awe at the destruction. "You put up with this nightly?" Ingram asked in shock. "You are clearly not getting paid enough."

"What is that?" Ahkmenrah asked pointing to the group of Huns.

"Huns." John stepped back, going instantly into defense position. "Now is not the time Attila!"

He screeched to a halt, stared intently at the other warrior. His eyes shifted to the two behind him, then back at John. He spoke, gesturing towards them.

"He wants to know if they are your warriors." The Pharaoh smiled. "I speak Hun."

"No, Harold is my boyfriend."

Attila frowned, hands going to hips and then pushed together. 

"He says he's doesn't have good childbearing hips."

"Excuse me!" Harold shouted with indignation, it didn't help that Nathan was snickering behind him.

"He's mine, and if you insult or try and hurt him. I'll do more damage than Makeekaka," John threatened.

Ahkmenrah grimaced, and looked over at Attila saying a few words. The Hun nodded, then walked over and gripped Harold holding him tight before putting him down. He patted John on the shoulder, then took point along with his men protecting Harold and Nathan.

"What did you say?" Harold asked, eyeing the great pharaoh.

"That you were his chosen, and was to be protected." He leaned forward glancing over at John, as he whispered to Harold and Nathan. "And did he really want to see John go batshit if something happened to you."

"Good point." Nathan nodded to Attila in understanding.

John leaned against the railing, yelling at the chaos. The only problem, he rarely yelled, and his voice was naturally quiet, it worked great as a spy, but not necessarily as a referee.

"QUIET!!"

Everyone stopped, including Rexy who was chasing her tail.

"My dum-dum want to speak."

John leaned back and looked at the Easter Island Head. "Thank You." He focused on everyone else. "I'm actually very disappointed in all of you. I thought we've worked through this." A few looked down at their feet, shuffling. "This here's King Ahkmenrah, his tablet is what brings you guys to life, and those guards, the ones that locked you up each night. They stole it. We need to find them, and get the tablet back or all of this…" He waved his hands around. "…is gone."

"What do you need of us?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"My explorer friend…"

"It's Christopher Columbus," Harold stated.

"Really?" John shrugged. "I really thought he was Cortez, but was lying to me."

Columbus rolled his eyes.

"Take the Neanderthals, keep them away from fire, and do a sweep of the Reptile House." After two nights of locking that section up, the thought of snakes is not appealing.

"Jed, Octavius, their van is parked our back. Go take care of it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no! No, sir. I ain't working with toga boy." Jed glared at the Roman.

"Romans work alone."

"Do not make me lock you two in the doll house again!" The room went silent, all eyes turned to the two miniature figures.

"You wouldn't!"

"I thought we agreed never to talk about that again."

"I even found an apron that will fit both of you." John pointed at them, cackling with glee. "Look guys, you really are the same, just 2000 years apart. You both want what's good for your people."

"Yeah." They both nodded shyly.

"Civil War guys. It's over. The North won. Sorry Confederates, but you lost, get over it. It's time to put differences aside and work together, like the brothers you are." John sighed, his voice softened slightly. "Without the tablet, all of this … this whole coming to life at night thing, it goes away. Now, I've gotten used to you annoying assholes, but for us to win this I'm going to need your help."

Cheers rang forth, as they all scattered and headed into the Museum to hunt down the thieving guards.

"That was amazing." Harold smiled at him, taking his hand. "After this is over, Mr. Reese there's something I need to ask you."

"I think we both have a few questions, Harold." John leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "Now I need to find Gus for payback." John gave a look at Attila, and then gestured at Harold, he nodded and took point behind him. "I really should've brought my gun." He motioned with his head, he and Ahkmenrah took off down the corridor.

"Gun?"

"He's an International Spy Harold," Nathan sighed. "I'd be surprised if he doesn't have a few." Ingram smiled at Attila. "We'll make a deal with you. We promise not to get in the way, and you can help hunt down the guards."

Attila eyed him, then leaned back and discussed with his warriors. He gave them a stern expression as he lectured them.

Nathan nodded. "I promise." 

The six of them took off in the opposite direction as John.

"Do you understand him?" Harold asked, impressed with Nathan's negotiating skills.

"No, but it doesn't matter the language, I know a lecture when I hear it. I'm sure it was, 'stay behind us, don't do anything stupid, and if you get hurt I'll kill you before the crazy guard does'."

Attila nodded vigorously.

John frowned at the open cargo door, and the missing van. They ventured out into the delivery bay, seeing nothing but snow and empty streets. He had contacts around the world that would be able to help him find Cecil and the tablet. At least the other two were tied up in the Diorama Room.

"Can we track him?" Ahkmenrah asked, staring out into the snow.

"Aren't you cold?" John asked, eyeing the very flimsy outfit.

"I'm technically dead, I don't really feel it," he shrugged.

"I could track him via phone, cameras, or even satellite, but I'm not with the Agency anymore." John looked over to see Harold standing in the delivery bay, Attila next to him. "I thought I told you to stay put."

Attila yelled back, gesturing wildly at Harold.

"Don't blame him, I ran off. I might be able to help. I can track him without the Agency." He looked across the street to see at least one camera, and he was sure there were more. "I …"

"Can I be of help?" Sacagawea stood there a smile on her face. "Teddy told me what's going on, I could see where his tracks lead."

"How did he get you out?" John asked a smile on his face, knowing it took courage for Teddy to approach her.

"He shattered the display glass." She grinned, jumping down easily into the snow, bending down to study the tire treads, frowning. "There was something wrong, it crashed."

"I'm impressed." John dug his hands into his pockets. "How can you tell?" She pointed to the van smashed into the telephone pole. "Now I feel stupid."

Sacagawea laughed as she continued to study the snow patterns. "He ran back inside." She looked up just in time to see the horses and stage coach. She felt an impact knocking her to the ground. Sitting up carefully, she watched as the stagecoach headed into Central Park. With a gasp, she moved next to Teddy. "You saved me."

"You're worth saving, my dear." He looked down at himself cringing at the sight of him being cut in half. "That's problematic."

"Teddy!" John shook his head, not quite sure how to deal with this injury.

"Jonathon relax. I'm wax." They looked to see the light in the distance. "Dawn's approaching, you gotta do something."

"Half the museum is outside." Harold made his way down to the snow, kneeling next to Sacagawea. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I have an idea how to fix him, he'll be fine under my care," she assured him. "We need to focus on getting everyone back."

"And get my tablet," Ahkmenrah added.

"At your service Gigantor!"

He looked down to see Jed and Octavius in a remote control truck. John rolled his eyes, it was from one of his attempts to entertain Rexy, and it had lasted for five seconds. He smiled when said dinosaur stood at the big doors, staring out. "I may have an idea. Teddy, I need to borrow your horse."

In the week he's had this job, he's done crazier things than during his career in the CIA. Riding full speed on horseback, and he won't mention or think about the fact it's technically a stuffed horse, through Central Park, chasing a Wells Fargo Stagecoach, was up there with one of the craziest things yet he had done. He looked over to see Harold holding tightly onto Ahkmenrah, as they rode Rexy along the secondary path. Jed and Octavius were driving the car with the bone attached, spurring Rexy along.

She really was just a giant puppy.

He rode up next to the stagecoach. "Give me the tablet, Cecil!" Seriously when had this become his life?

"Can't do it, son."

"Pull over!" He struggled with the reins, settling back into the stride. "Last chance, stop the horses or I will."

Cecil gave him a look. "They can't be stopped! Don't you know your history? These are money carriers. They were trained not to stop for anything but a secret word."

"Really? You mean a word like…" He smirked viciously, and waited until Cecil figured out he knew the word. "Dakota!"

The horses stopped on a dime, sending the older man into a bank of snow. John slowed the horse, dismounted and looked down at him. "I read up on my history, thanks for the tip." Attila ran up along with his men, and Nathan. "Get him inside with the others, and Attila, no limb ripping." He gave him a pathetic look, and held up his fingers asking for a little. "Okay just a little."

Cecil's eyes went wide. "That's illegal!"

"So is stealing." Harold pointed out from his perch on the dinosaur. "Nathan. I'm riding a T-Rex."

"You get the cool things. I've been chasing Neanderthals down with Columbus. The boy keeps getting lost." Ingram smirked up at his friend, both flushed in the face grinning like children.

"Ahkmenrah, I'm going to need your help." John grabbed the tablet from the snow and handed it to him. "We need everyone back inside." He looked around and watched as suddenly everyone turned and headed to the museum. He wasn't sure what the Pharaoh had done, but he was grateful. He couldn't handle losing any more than they already had.

As they checked off each person, animal and thing back into the museum, he couldn't help but take a moment and watch Harold with Nathan, digging through the computer at the information booth. They still had a lot to talk about, but he really didn't care. He was likely going to lose his job after this, and if he did, John swore to be content as Harold's boy toy.

"Jonathon!" Teddy yelled as he walked up.

"Well look who's in one piece again." John gave him a bright smile. "So where are you taking her for your next date? Can you top this?"

"Haha!" He clapped John on the back, and then looked out towards the Park. "Is everyone in?"

"Not everyone." He sighed. "We lost a couple of good little men out there tonight."

"With great victory comes great sacrifice."

Reese glanced over at the President. "Do you believe any of the shit that comes out of your mouth?"

"John, that's no way to talk to the President." Harold took his hand, and leaned against him. "Can we find them later?"

"They'll turn to dust if not in the Museum by dawn," John explained.

"Well that's …" He paused, squinted then smiled. "Look!"

"Bully!" Teddy laughed as the Jed and Octavius climbed their way up the stairs.

"You ain't getting rid of us that easy!" Jed gave them a salute, then followed with a Roman salute from Octavius. 

John scooped them up, and handed them to Harold. "Can you take them back to the Diorama Hall, I'm going to get Rexy settled."

Harold nodded, and carried them off. John laughed when he heard him threatening with the doll house if they didn't stop squirming. He got Teddy settled, and said his goodbyes. He had no idea if he would be back the next night.

Rexy pushed her bone to him. He picked it up, and put back into place, then gave her a scratch on the nose. "I'll miss you the most girl."

She slumped down, pushing into his chest.

"Time to sleep." He pointed at the base. "Up you go."

John stood there, a soft smile on his face as everything froze into place.

***

The three of them sat in McPhee's office, watching the news clips as he went through each of them. John tried not to laugh at the cave drawings. Nathan snorted at the T-Rex tracks that led to the Museum. Harold ignored it all, concentrating on his phone.

He turned off the TV and stared at John, who stared back.

The staring continued for five minutes.

"You said to ignore anything and let you do your job." He pointed at the TV. "I can't ignore that."

"Considering it's the best publicity this Museum has had in over a decade, you should." Harold set the phone down and looked at the Curator. "You might want to check your email."

McPhee's eyes narrowed. With deliberate ease, he flicked his mouse, and pulled up Outlook. He clicked on the unread message, reading through it carefully. He then sat back in his seat and stared at the three of them.

"It would seem that the Museum is now under new Management." McPhee looked at Nathan. "As of this morning, you've bought it, Mr. Ingram."

"I did."

"You did." One of McPhee's eyebrows went up. "You also stated that Mr. Reese, who I swore was called Mr. Riley yesterday, would be now Head of Security, and the three guards we fired recently will be reinstated as part-time employees to take over for when Mr. Reese is away conducting Security things."

"Wow. I'm good." Nathan pointedly looked at Harold, who refused to acknowledge the stare.

"It would also seem that a large donation has come through to upgrade the security system inside the Museum, plus update the displays and exhibits, with an exception of keeping the older ones the way they are."

The three stared at McPhee, while he stared at them.

"Are we done?" John asked.

"Yes." He handed over John's flashlight and keys. "I …" He paused, looked at them then shook his head. "I don't want to know."

The three left the office, and stepped out into the front entrance. They stopped and stared in shock at the area filled with guests of all ages. Harold sighed, then reached out and took John's hand. "Let's go home, Mr. Reese."

*******

They had a lot to talk about, but by the time they dropped Nathan off at his Penthouse, and got home, they had just enough energy to shower and fall into bed. Without hesitation, Harold curled into John's arms and slept soundly.

He woke up to the smell of food cooking, his stomach making it known he was hungry. Harold climbed out of the bed, showered, got dressed in his rarely worn casual clothes and ventured out of the bedroom, towards the kitchen. With a soft smile, John set a cup of tea on the breakfast bar, followed by eggs, bacon, and toast, a simple meal that was one of his favorites.

They ate in silence, just content to be with each other. John cleared the plates, washed up, and with the last dish in the dishwasher, he turned and leaned against the counter looking at Harold.

"I haven't lied to you, not about the important parts," he said simply. "I was a soldier, trained for Special Forces. I just may have left out being recruited by the CIA."

Harold sighed, hands clasped on top of the counter. "I don't actually care. I mean I do, but don't. I know you."

"I can't say my past won't come back and bite us in the ass," he admitted.

"We can sic Attila or Rexy on them." Harold pointed out with a smile. "Besides we'll know when they try something."

"How?" John crossed his arms over his chest. "How did you know I was CIA?"

"I didn't, not this whole time…" He slid off the seat, and held out his hand. John took it, letting Harold lead him into his office. The one John rarely went into as he knew it was Harold's space. He sat down at the computer, and took a few deep breaths. "You've been getting text messages, a social security number and name."

John glanced at the computer screens, then back at Harold. "Yes. They offered me money to help the person they sent me. The price was a bit exaggerated, but it was a job and after doing some research myself, it was obvious the person needed help."

"After 9/11, I wanted to do something, well Nathan and I did." He typed a few more codes, digging past the normal screens of his computer to a different network. "I built a machine…"

John sat down, and his hand on Harold's forcing him to look at him. "I know the government was working on a variety of different ones, but they failed."

"I got it to work." He smiled slightly. "I did tell you I'm really good with computers."

"Yes, I remember, on our first date."

"I didn't say that on our first date!" Harold stared at him in shock.

"I asked if you worked with computers." John smirked at him. "You kept staring at me."

He gaped at him in shock. "That wasn't a date! That was … was …"

"A computer error." John guessed. "I wasn't supposed to be there, no one ever found the origin of the order, and since the company had been paid, no one cared."

"Anyway." Harold blushed slightly, before turning serious again. "I got it to work, but it worked too well. It started seeing all crimes. I separated them into two lists, Relevant and Irrelevant, and had the Irrelevant list deleted each night. Nathan found out, we argued, he hated knowing people could use our help. I didn't think there was anything we could do, so I did nothing. I handed it over to the government, locked it down so they couldn't alter it, and planned a life with you."

"Nathan got into it?" he asked, putting the pieces together in his head. "And started working the Irrelevant list."

"Yes. I was so angry when I found out, but he begged me. Nathan doesn't beg, so I walked away. Let him do what he needed to do, I wanted to be with you have a life, not …" John slid to his knees, and took Harold's hands in his. "Last night your Number came up. It was then I realized what The Machine had been trying to tell me all this time."

"It brought us together."

"Yes. To protect me, Nathan, it … I'm not sure." He sighed, rubbing his thumb over John's strong hands. "Last night I learned everyone is relevant to someone. And now I'm not sure what to do."

"Was Nathan sending me the Numbers?" he asked.

"No. The Machine's programming went beyond anything I intended, and now it's surpassed all expectations. If the government ever truly got it to succumb to their wishes, it would be devastating."

"I'm surprised they haven't gone after you two." He stood up, tugged Harold out of the chair, leading him to their bedroom.

"Nathan is too exposed, they didn't know about me."

"Good Nathan." John realized Ingram had hidden Harold away, made him their ace in the hole.

"John." He stopped their movement towards the bed. "I'm the reason you were almost killed." Reese paused and looked at him quizzically. "The laptop, it was mine, stolen by an intern."

"Who was likely killed for it." John shook his head, a humorless snort escaped. "It's not your fault, it's those who seek power. They would've tried to retire Kara and me at some point, we were getting old and outdated."

"So now what?" Harold asked, unsure of what was next.

"We go back to bed, I'm still exhausted truthfully and I just want you close." John pulled off his T-shirt and tossed it towards the hamper, ignoring Harold's wrinkled nose at dirty clothes on the floor. "Then I go back into work tonight, and deal with that particular aftermath."

"I'll go with you." Harold went to the bathroom, and changed like a civilized person. He wandered back out in his pajama bottoms, smiling at the sight of John already asleep. Well, if he played his cards right, there would be before work sex.

***

John walked into the Museum, dusting off the snow off his black overcoat. He pulled off his gloves, stuck them in his pocket, and made his way to the elevator. In the past few months, there had been changes at the Museum. New interactive displays were developed, full security cameras with a system that knew not to record in the evenings, the older exhibits were cleaned up but left intact, and Rexy had a good polish.

On top of that, there was a new Security Room on the top floor of the Museum. The space looked to have been an old speakeasy at some point. Harold set up a computer systems and networks, and started helping with the Numbers. Nathan took time off as a crime fighter to be CEO of IFT to get the business up and running, after its downgrade a decade ago. They needed him in the public eye, and he needed to keep an ear to the ground on any rumors flying around.

Harold, well Harold Crane, had been hired by the Museum to oversee the new exhibits, while McPhee stayed on as Curator. John made sure that Rebecca had been promoted to Head of Public Affairs. The three guards, were made to swear loyalty to John, who let them work at nights different times of the week, which gave him time to deal with the Numbers.

"Harold?" He looked around the room, not seeing his boyfriend near the computers. He hung up his coat, and headed back down into the Museum to find him. He was accosted by Attila the instant he got off the elevator. The Hun was getting sneakier. They called it a draw when both had knives at each other throats.

"Dum-dum back!"

"Still have duct tape." John muttered as he walked by.

He made his way down the stairs, dodging Columbus, who now had a tablet equipped with maps and GPS. He was having fun documenting the entire museum and making a map – no one told him they already had one.

He felt a pull on his pants, looked down to see Dexter, holding up a pair of keys. "Did you steal those from Nathan?"

"Damn him!" Nathan's voice came from somewhere on the second floor. "I don't care Teddy, I'll convince Harold to let John shoot him!"

For some reason Dexter loved Harold. He never stole his keys, wallet, phone, anything. And when John threatened him, he ran to Harold and hid in his coat.

Sacagawea had a new display, one that showcased her contribution to the Lewis & Clark Expedition instead of being just a footnote. Even better, she was placed outside the glass display, with her own stand, which made the President happy.

They usually found Octavius and Jed in the doll house. No one asked. At this moment Rome and the West had stopped fighting and all was quiet in the Diorama Room, except the Mayans kept trying to escape. John did get their recipe for the blow-darts, and in exchange, they were able to roam free for a week. It was during that week, Dexter didn't steal anything, as he was targeted and shot by the darts numerous times. John was starting to like the Mayans.

He smiled the moment he stepped into the lobby, Rexy scrambled away from her ball and ran towards him. He braced himself for the impact, she was getting better at not running him over. Rexy came to a halt, sliding into him, butting her head against his chest. "Hey girl."

She pushed into him demanding pets.

He scratched her nose and jaw line, then placed his forehead on her snout. He still couldn't believe he had a pet T-Rex, eat your heart out Jurassic Park!

"She missed you." Harold smiled at the pair.

"I can't actually take her for a walk in the park." He moved past her, drawing Harold to him to give him a kiss. "Number is safe, on their way to Los Angeles."

"Good. The Machine is quiet so it's just us tonight." Harold took his hand and led him around to the front of the information booth, where a table for two was laid out. "Happy Anniversary."

He calculated all the dates in his head trying to figure out which one it was, he was never good at this. His phone beeped, he grabbed it and saw the message. "It's officially two years from the day your kid introduced us." John teased him, only to pause at Harold's nervous expression. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"No…" He took a deep breath, and then went down on one knee. He pulled out the ring box, and held it open. "Will you Marry Me?"

John almost dropped the phone, he had his own plans, but it would seem Harold had beaten him to it. He tucked the phone into his pocket before he did drop it, then reached down and helped Harold back onto his feet. "Yes."

Cheers erupted around the Museum.

John barely heard any of it as he kissed Harold deeply. "I had plans to propose, you know."

"I know." Harold kissed him again, then took the ring out of the box and slipped it on John's finger. "I had planned a romantic scavenger hunt, but the children wanted in on it."

"This was perfect." John ran his hand through the spiky hair, smiling brightly at the band. It was perfect, not too heavy, and wouldn't interfere with shooting, might take a moment to adjust but not too long.

"Wedding planning!" Ahkmenrah yelled out, smiling, hands clapping. "We need to start planning a wedding. We can have it here, at night obviously. Decorations, cakes, dance floor … so much to do!"

Nathan gave the two of them a thumbs up. "I'll make sure the monkey doesn't steal the ring."

Attila stood on the stairs, tears in his eyes as he watched the two. He still didn't think the short one had good childbearing hips, though.

"Good job, my man!" Teddy gave him a nod, and then glanced over at Sacagawea who was giving him a look. "This is awkward."

Harold blushed and buried his head into John's chest. "This is going to completely get out of our control."

"Well your kid and my kids teamed up, so …" John held his stance, as Rexy butted against him. "Well, it could be worse."

"How?" Harold looked past John to see Rexy holding her rope, wanting to play.

"We could be at the Smithsonian."


	2. Timestamp #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has a favor to ask of Judge Gates.

***

John stepped next to the Judge, watching Gates Jr. run and chase the soccer ball. He had never thought to have a family, the whole wife, children, dog, with a white picket fence. Instead he had ended up with a reclusive billionaire, Attila the Hun, Rexy, with a Museum. 

"I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again." The Judge kept his eyes on his son, he had a feeling he would be doing that for a long while.

"Yeah, I'm, not great at keeping in touch with people," John shrugged.

"I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't need to say anything," he assured him. "I'd prefer it actually."

Gates shifted, taking in the man next to him, the one who appeared out of nowhere to help him save his son. If it hadn't been for him, they'd both be dead. He had no idea what John did or how, but he was indebted to a point. "Look, I don't know exactly what you do, or how you're doing it, but I know that if people ever find out, when they find out, there won't be anything I can do to protect you."

"I know Judge." John gave him a soft smile. "But there is one thing you can do for me."

That got his attention. "Is it illegal?"

"Not anymore."

***

Judge Gates stood in front of John and Harold. Part of him couldn't believe he agreed to this, well at first it was a simple request that he had no problems with. John had saved his son's life, and if he wanted him to officiate his marriage, he could do that.

The fact it was to a man, was irrelevant. Especially, after he discovered Harold was the voice in John's ear. He owed him as much as he owed John. He didn't comment on the names on the wedding certificate, only filled out his part, adding his signature. Gut instincts were telling him, it was perfectly legal, and no one would be coming to ask him about it.

The two witnesses weren't shocking, well after meeting the rest of the wedding guests, they were normal. Nathan Ingram, was obviously Harold's best friend, stood as his Best Man. He looked pleased at the whole situation, making him wonder if he had introduced the two men. Megan Tillman had an air about her that reminded Gates of himself. She had given him a smile with a slight nod. He had a feeling she had been helped like him, and it wasn't to be spoken about.

The Egyptian Pharaoh, in full gear that stood next to her was different. He was introduced as Ahkmenrah, fourth king of the fourth king, and the wedding planner.

Attila the Hun stood at John's side. When Gates had asked how he knew him, the warrior had taken a few moments, then in very broken English and stated 'my friend and fellow warrior'. John had stared at him for a few moments, and then patted his shoulder, telling him Thank You.

The monkey had run off with his keys twice, they had to be retrieved by Teddy Roosevelt. Sacagawea had assured him, that everything was fine, and this was normal. He stared at her for a few moments, then nodded and took his place.

"I have to admit this isn't the weirdest wedding I've done." Gates chuckled slightly. "But it is the most unique. It's the first time the flower girl has been a dinosaur." 

John glanced back and gave her a wink.

"I'm guessing neither of you are big on traditions, so we'll make this simple. Before the monkey steals my keys again."

"Dexter!" Teddy hissed at the Capuchin, who looked adorable with his bowtie.

"Get on with it, there's eatin' to do!" Jedediah yelled from his position on Judge's shoulder, he had claimed it with Octavius as the best seat in the house.

"A ceremony as this is to be celebrated, so hush." Octavius argued back.

Judge Gates looked at John. "I'm sure crime fighting is easier than …" He nodded his head to his guests.

"Yes."

"Do you John Riley, take Harold Wren as your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked, knowing it was best to just get this over with.

"Yes." John's grip on Harold's hand tightened.

"Do you Harold Wren, take John Riley as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." He reached over with his other hand, and gripped John's arm.

"Do you have the rings?" He asked, gaze drifting down to the monkey.

"I have them." Nathan pulled a chain out of his pocket where the rings were hooked, he took a moment, smirking at Dexter. "You tried, but failed, didn't you?" He unhooked the rings and handed them Harold. The ring John had picked out for Harold had mysteriously appeared at the penthouse one day. John stopped trying to guess what The Machine would do, but he was sure it was plotting with Ahkmenrah.

"With these rings you pledge your love and life to each other." Gates smiled as he watched them slip them on each of their fingers. It wasn't a conventional relationship, but he knew this one was born out of love. "By the power of the State of New York, I pronounce you husband and husband."

John leaned down, taking Harold's mouth into a soft kiss.

Loud cheering echoed through the Museum. John laughed as he was butted from behind, he kissed Harold again, before turning around and giving Rexy a scratch on the nose. He cringed when Attila hugged and lifted him into the air.

Harold smiled at the sight, glancing over at his friend.

"I'm happy for you." Nathan put his hand on his shoulder. "I booked you the Honeymoon Suite at the Waldof Astoria. I'll watch the children."

"Thank You." Harold smiled, when John took his hand, tugging him closer. "We should cut the cake, before Jed dives into it."

"Ahkmenrah threatened his tiny little life." John held his hand out to Judge Gates. "Thank you for doing this."

"You saved my son, marrying you was no problem. I kinda wished I brought him with me, but I can see now why you said come alone." John had left a bodyguard for his son, the irony it had been one of the kidnappers, the one John had converted to his side and given him the information he needed. Sam seemed to get along with him, in a weird therapeutic way. "I'm going to head home and be with my son. Good luck."

Megan walked him out to the back area, as the two had a lot to discuss. 

The good doctor had hunted John down after he had taken her keys. She wanted to talk to him, know more about how he helped people. She had made the mistake of showing up just at dusk, and almost got run over by Rexy. They weren't sure how she had gotten in, but Harold had a theory that The Machine was collecting assets as much as John was.

John held Harold close to him, as they watched everyone laughing and having fun.

"Thank You."

Harold tilted his head back. "For what?"

"For this. For loving me. For giving me this job. For marrying me."

Harold turned his arms, hand moving to the back of his neck, playing with the soft dark hair, before pulling him down for a heated kiss.

"Always, Mr. Reese."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read my Afternoon Fics before they get posted to A03 - follow me on [Tumblr](http://nico-meridius.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Interested in the bulk of my work in fanfiction: [Sylum Clan](http://www.sylumclan.com/sylumblog/welcome-to-sylum-clan/)
> 
> Please take a moment to check out my: [Published Fiction](http://www.sylumclan.com/sylumblog/nicholasjfinch/)


	3. Timestamp #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's past catches up with him.

***

Nathan sat down next to Harold, studying the camera. "Are we sure we should be bugging the police department?"

"Carter helped John out a few times, the problem is she's gotten curious and started digging. So far nothing's come of it, but well, I'm a bit protective of my husband." Harold gave him a sideways glance.

"Do we trust Fusco?" he asked.

"As much as John does," was the answer, getting both men to snort. "John pointed out we could always leave him in a room with Attila."

"That's mean, but could be fun." Nathan laughed. "Is he on his way home?"

"Finishing up at the hospital." Harold finished sending enough money to the bank to cover the mortgage and the hospital bills. "The girls were thinking of their mother, not of themselves."

"It's a shame." Nathan stood up, his arms gesturing around Harold's secret crime fighting hideout. "We built this machine to save people, and yet banks and insurance companies still get away with destroying people."

"We can only fight one battle at a time. But it did give me an idea for some charity work IFT could…" Harold answered absently, as he saw John's number call Carter.

_'Carter.'_

_'Heard you've been taking some heat because of me.'_

_'Maybe.' She snorted, a soft smile. 'Maybe you can come in here, help me explain some things.'_

_'No thanks, but I can help you look good in another way.'_

_'Oh, yeah?' she asked, eyes narrowing._

_'The people who killed Clair Ryan and Matt Duggan. Parking garage, St. George's Hospital.'_

_'When's it going down?'_

_'I have to go.'_

_'Wait.' She paused, took a deep breath._

_'Thank You, for saving my life.'_

_'You're welcome.'_

"Well that was nice of her." Harold snorted, considering the pain in the ass it was to keep track of her and not get John caught.

"What is she doing?" Nathan leaned over the chair and watched the screen.

_'He just called. I know where he's gonna be.'_

Harold stood. "Oh God." He grabbed his coat and keys and ran for the exit. "Stay here, monitor the situation!"

"Harold!" Nathan slid into the chair, pulling up the keyboard. "I know you can hear me, help us out here."

Harold didn't even acknowledge that every light was green, or that no cops tried to pull him over, only that he had to get to his husband.

John headed to the car. He was tired, and still needed to dump the stolen vehicle, and make his way back to the Museum. Maybe he could take a nap in the Security Room, let Cecil finish the night out. The older man had been a lot calmer, now that he knew John wasn't sending them to jail. Gus rested more than patrolled, and he always had a few of the lioness around him. Reginald started exploring with Columbus, John had no idea he spoke Italian.

When the SUV pulled up, blinding him with the headlights, he knew his past had finally caught up with him.

He was a bit surprised that it was Carter who had initiated it. He wondered how she got his prints, or what in her search tipped off the CIA. It had been over two years since he had disappeared.

"Hello, John."

"Mark." He eyed the man, knowing a team had to be nearby.

"Glad to see you're still alive."

"I bet you are." John snorted. "How long until you figured it out, Mark."

"Surprised you ended up in New York City. Thought you'd get yourself a cabin in the woods." He shrugged slightly. "Montana maybe."

"What do you want, Mark?"

"Time to come home, John." He smiled at him, one that wasn't very reassuring. "Slate's been wiped clean."

"You know that will never happen." He grunted at the impact of the bullet, falling to the wet pavement, when the second shot took out his leg. He fired off his own weapon taking out the headlights.

He needed to get out of here, lead them away from Harold.

Away from the Museum, The Machine, all of it.

As he stumbled down the stairs, he hit his earpiece, not surprised to hear Harold on the other end.

"Hey Harold."

"John!" He sounded panicky. "I've been trying to call you."

"I've been kind of busy." He held his side, blood spilling through his fingers. He didn't want to say goodbye this way but Harold had to be safe.

"Where are you?" Finch demanded.

"Parking structure, it's not looking good."

"Carter sold you out." The tone was not one he heard often from his husband. He was angry, pissed, and infuriated all at the same time. "They got to her."

"They're clever like that. Thank You, Harold. For all of it. For a second chance."

"Don't you dare say goodbye to me!" There was sound of a car accelerating. "Just get to the ground floor."

"Stay away."

"Death do us part John."

John staggered out of the stairwell to see Harold pull up into the garage. He held out his arm, wrapping it around him sagging into his comfort. Harold froze, looking past John. Instinct had him still covering his husband, despite his own injuries. He looked back to see Carter watching them. She hesitated then holstered her gun.

"Get him out of here."

She helped him into the backseat, as Harold ran to the front. He could tell she had a lot of things to say, but now wasn't the time. She slammed the door shut, and the car took off out of the parking garage.

"No hospital."

"Nathan, call Dr. Tillman." Harold sent orders over the wire, ignoring his husband because he was an idiot at the moment. "Prep the backroom, we're coming in hot and he's lost a lot of blood."

"Harold?" John fought to stay awake.

"Nathan and I, with help from Dr. Tillman, prepared a clinic in the back area. I knew one day you would need it, just didn't think it would be because someone betrayed you."

"Don't blame Carter." He cringed when the car hit a hard bump. "The CIA is good at manipulating everything around you to make you think you're doing the right thing."

"She got you shot!" Harold snapped, pulling into the delivery bay. He wasn't surprised to see people waiting.

He got out of the car, and moved around it, to find Cecil, of all people, had the door opened. "Okay let's look at the wound, ohh that's bad." He held his hand out, as Attila handed him a towel. "We need to move him carefully, the leg wound is the least critical, but let's not make it worse shall we."

With an effort, they got John out of the car. Attila gently picked him up, carrying him into the Museum. Nathan held the elevator door open, while Teddy worked with Sacagawea to keep everyone away.

"Megan is on her way." Nathan informed Harold as they got into the elevator. "Ahkmenrah is soothing Rexy, that's an upset T-Rex at the moment. It was like she knew."

He reached over and ran a hand through John's soaked hair. He didn't like how pale and shaky he looked.

"He'll be fine Harold." Nathan assured him, sending up his own prayers. "What about the CIA?"

"We'll deal with that next."

The doors opened on the top floor.

Attila got him to the small clinic and set him down on the hospital bed. He patted John's head, looking distressed over the condition of his friend. Cecil rushed into the room, started ordering Attila into helping him get John out of his suit.

"Should we wait for Dr. Tillman?" Harold watched as they expertly got him stripped.

Cecil started an IV, and then glanced at Harold. "I wasn't always a night guard. I spent forty years as a doctor before that, it's been a while, but I can get things prepped and assist Megan when she gets here."

"I'm glad we kept them around now." Nathan stepped back, pulling Harold with him, knowing the best thing either of them could do was get out of the way. 

Ten minutes later Ahkmenrah led Tillman into the room, and she went straight to work. Between the two of them, they were able to get the bullet out and repair the damage. Tillman had ordered both of them out of the room, to let her do the job. She kept Cecil with her, and told Attila to go watch Harold.

As dawn approached, Harold got the Museum in order, assuring them they could see John the next night. He sat with Rexy for ten minutes just petting her rough nose, the two taking comfort in each other.

By the time the Museum was open for business, Megan let Harold back into the room. "He's resting. The wounds are clean and there looks to be no lasting damage. He'll need rest, and to stay off his leg for a while. No saving damsels in distress."

He took John's hand and settled in the seat next to him. "Thank You."

"I owe you more than you know." She gave Harold's shoulder a squeeze. "I'm going to crash in the other room and stay out of everyone's way."

Harold smiled when he saw John staring at him. "Do you need anything?"

He shook his head, hand squeezing Harold's weakly. "Safe?"

"For now." He assured him. "We'll see about throwing them off the scent, once you're better."

"Love you." John closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. Harold laid his head down on the bed, next to John's side, trying not to cry. That had been to close.

***

"Can we remind Ahkmenrah to get into his Sarcophagus before morning?" John hobbled around the small room in the upstairs section of the Museum. "Waking up to a mummy next to you is not pleasant."

Harold tried not to laugh, the startled gasp from John had been humorous, let alone the _'fuck it'_ as he went back to sleep. "We lost track of time."

"Any Numbers?" John asked, feeling restless.

"Between, Nathan and I we've been able to take care of it." Harold assured him. "I haven't put myself in danger, I promise."

"I don't like you out there without me." He cupped his husband's cheek. "And for our other issue?"

"I've sent Detective Carter on a mission, so she can understand what we do. I'm not sure how's she's dealing with it." Harold helped him out of the room, towards the elevator. If Rexy didn't see her human soon, they would end up with a T-Rex on the fifth floor despite the fact she technically did not fit in the freight elevator. "You can talk with her later."

"And Snow?" He asked, as he leaned against the elevator wall.

"In the city still." Harold frowned. "I sent Fusco to leave your fingerprints in Connecticut, he didn't fall for it."

"How did they find me anyway?" John had been curious about that, wondering if Carter had gotten his prints.

"Logan Pierce." Harold growled low in his throat. "When Carter started investigating you, she followed the path back to Anderson Security. They handed over your information without a second glance. She went to go talk to Pierce about the 'inappropriate behavior' and he handed her a background check he did on you, causing the Riley ID to fall apart. From there she did her own investigation, uploading Riley and Reese in to the system as cover IDs, which the CIA had flagged."

"Damn, she's good."

Harold snorted, but couldn't help but agree. Detective Carter was very good at her job.

"Snow's not going to leave New York, he knows I've got connections, especially as I've been here for a few years." John slowly made his way into the lobby, smiling at Rexy who was wiggling to the point her bones were rattling. She gently made her way to him, lowering her head until John touched his forehead to her snout.

They both sighed.

"You can never leave you know." Cecil walked up behind them, wearing the night guard uniform, watching the scene intently. "I've never seen her so taken with someone."

Harold snorted, knowing he was right.

"Okay children, dawn is coming, back into positions." Rexy whined, Cecil rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Rexy girl, he'll be here when you wake up."

"I promise." John gave her a scratch, then stepped back leaning against the Info Booth, watching as she got into position and took her pose.

"One day I would love to see if anyone would notice if she changed position." John commented, and then laughed as she flipped her tail in the opposite direction. "McPhee is going to kill me."

Harold leaned gently against him. "So, I may have bought an apartment block not far from here. It was where our last Number was, Trask is taking good care of it." He helped John towards the back, so they could go home and rest, it would be the first time, since the shooting, John slept in their bed and not in the Museum. "Dr. Tillman moved in, and so did your Russian friend. We may be collecting strays."

"Did you miss the pet T-Rex?" John held his hand as they made their way to the car, missing the fact they were being watched.

***

John eyed his uniform. He hadn't worn it in a while, staying mostly in his suit, even at the Museum. But tonight he felt as if the children would feel better seeing him in it.

Attila had started the sneaky attacks again, to get him 'back into warrior condition'.

Rexy followed him around, whining if he got too close to the door.

Harold was with Nathan at IFT, working on a few new charity projects. They had just wrapped up another Number, and the evening was quiet. He had been looking forward to wandering around, just him and the madness.

He did his final rounds, turning on a few of the lights, prepping for the night's chaos. As he made his way back to the front lobby, he froze.

Something was wrong.

John turned the corner to see Snow standing in front of Rexy, giving her a once over. Evans was leaning against the Information Booth, reading through the brochures.

"Museum is closed." John pulled out his flashlight having it ready.

"Really John?" Mark gave him a sideways glance. "A Museum Guard? A Night Guard at that."

"It took you how long to find me?" He shrugged. "Besides I like the company."

"They don't judge you for your past sins." Evans tossed the brochure onto the counter, moving next to Mark.

"Considering some of the stuff Attila the Hun has done, he can't bitch all that much." John watched the two of them, he was sure they wouldn't make the same mistake twice. "So, where's your back up?"

"Heading to IFT." Mark smirked. "I'm surprised John, attachments lead to weakness."

"Touch him, and I'll kill you." It wasn't a warning it was a fact.

"Come with us quietly and he won't even know we were there." Mark gave him a bright smile. "You can come back and work for us."

"I like this job, better benefits." John looked past Mark, and chuckled a low, wicked laugh. "Say hi to Rexy."

The roar was deafening.

He didn't move, just watched as Rexy's tail swung around, slamming Evans into the wall. As Mark ducked and ran for an alcove, he ended up at sword point from Christopher Columbus, when he backed up and turned, he startled at the sight of Teddy Roosevelt on his horse, calling for re-enforcements.

As Mark jerked away from the small army, he looked at John. "Do something."

"It's their Museum, they're just protecting it. Oh and watch out … " He chuckled when Mark went for his gun, only to see Dexter run towards John with it. "The Monkey is a thief."

"Makeekaka?" Attila stepped up next to John, pointing at Mark.

"Makeekaka." He nodded. "Just make sure we can get rid of the body."  


"There is a furnace in the basement." Ahkmenrah stated from the second floor, watching the proceedings. "I doubt the CIA will come looking for them, especially if it's noted they disappeared in Connecticut."

John was damn sure The Machine was talking to the Pharaoh.

"I need to get to IFT." He slipped the gun into the back of his pants, and started to head for the exit.

"No need." Nathan walked into the room, eyes going wide as Attila dragged Snow off. "That's going to hurt."

"Harold?" John pushed past Ingram straight for Harold. "What happened?"

"We got a warning, a text message with our own numbers." He let John look him over to make sure he was okay. "We followed the instructions from the messages, and when we got to the bottom floor, Zoey was there waiting. She didn't ask, we didn't tell."

John kissed the top of his head, and then focused on Ingram. "We'll need to double check security before we send you back there."

"I might move my office here for a while. Maybe take up the board room." Ingram pointed to the lobby. "Are we going to clean that up?"

"I'll move him down to the incinerator." John watched Harold for any discomfort.

Harold didn't like the violence that John had to deal with while helping the Numbers, but he understood it. He preferred to find alternate solutions before John kneecapped anyone. But there were exceptions. When it came to protecting his husband, he was all for raging dinosaurs. "He shot you. Rexy deserves extra pets tonight."

By morning it was like nothing had happened.

There were no murmurings among the museum population. Well besides Jed being upset that he missed the big showdown. Their vehicle had gotten towed in the middle of the night, all footage of them near or entering the building disappeared.

At the moment the CIA was no longer a problem.

And if they did show up, Rexy was ready for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read my Afternoon Fics before they get posted to A03 - follow me on [Tumblr](http://nico-meridius.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Interested in the bulk of my work in fanfiction: [Sylum Clan](http://www.sylumclan.com/sylumblog/welcome-to-sylum-clan/)
> 
> Please take a moment to check out my: [Published Fiction](http://www.sylumclan.com/sylumblog/nicholasjfinch/)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read my Afternoon Fics before they get posted to A03 - follow me on [Tumblr](http://nico-meridius.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Interested in the bulk of my work in fanfiction: [Sylum Clan](https://www.sylumclan.com/sylumblog/welcome-to-sylum-clan/)
> 
> Please take a moment to check out my: [Published Fiction](https://www.nicholasjfinch.com)


End file.
